Another Dimension Part 1 Unicorns
by mouch30
Summary: Princess Celestia has assigned the main six to partake in a very dangerous mission: travel to the Human World. Not to study them, but to become them! In this part, we watch as Rarity and Twilight learn the meaning of hard work in the military!
1. Chapter 1

Another Dimension

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>AN: New story time! This is quite a short chapter, just explaining what's happening. The fights happening are relevant to the storyline, trust me. You'll see what Celestia has in store for them :)<p>

* * *

><p>"APPLEJACK! PLEASE, WATCH WHERE YOU STEER THAT APPLECART!"<p>

Rarity screamed in frustration as mud splashed on her pristine white coat.

"Sorry there, sugar cube. No harm done, eh?"

"NO HARM DONE? LOOK AT ME! I'M FILTHY!"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Come on now, it's only a bit of mud. Ah'm sure you'll enjoy going to the spa and getting yerself cleaned up."

"I can't just pop into the spa whenever I want," yelled Rarity. "I need an appointment, and I can't book one on such short notice!"

"Go take a bath then, really!" said Applejack, getting slightly annoyed at her prissy friend.

"It's going to take me forever to get the stains out my coat!" whined Rarity, pouting at the orange earth pony. "I demand an apology."

Applejack closed her eyes in annoyance. _Celestia, give me the power to apologize to this pony._

"Ah'm sorry for splashing mud all over you," she said, gritting her teeth.

"That's better. Oh, and Applejack? Maybe you too should go…freshen up. You do smell a bit…ripe," said Rarity.

"Are you saying AH SMELL?" bellowed Applejack.

"N-no, just that… you look like you could use a bath, that's all," stammered Rarity.

"Ah've had enough of you thinking you're better than everypony else!" shouted Applejack. "Ah don't smell, and if Ah do, that's only because Ah've been working my flanks off in the orchard! Unlike _you_! Ah'd like you to experience a few days in mah place!"

Applejack started to breathe heavily, her nostrils flaring.

Rarity stood there, shocked, and slowly shook her head. "I did not mean any disrespect," she said calmly. She nodded once, and walked away.

On the other side of town, there happened to be a similar problem, involving one book-smart unicorn, one tough pegasus, and a hyperactive earth pony.

"Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Could you at least _try _to be a bit more mature? I'm trying to teach you about Star Swirl the Bearded, seeing as nopony except Princess Luna knew who he was!" cried Twilight Sparkle, slamming the book in front of her shut.

A few hooves away - in comfortable chairs and desks placed in front of them – Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were in the middle of a paper throwing war.

Rainbow Dash settled back into her seat after being hit on the head by a crumpled up paper ball. "Why are you making us learn about some hundred year old pony?" she asked indignantly. "Who cares about this stuff anyways?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me guess, let me guess!" said Pinkie Pie. "No one does!"

Rainbow laughed. "Right for once, Pinkie."

"Really, Rainbow, it wouldn't kill you to use your brain once in a while," lectured Twilight. "Why is it that every time I try to help you see that learning can be a joyful feeling, you push me away and waste your time sleeping and pranking ponies? One day, Rainbow, just for one day, I'd like to see you behave like an adult and do something useful; you too, Pinkie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Class dismissed!"

Outside, Rainbow stretched her wings. "All that pony does is study and nag, nag, nag! As if Rarity doesn't whine enough!"

"Oh, I'm sure Twilight meant the best," responded Pinkie.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," grumbled Rainbow. "I'm gonna fly now. Catch you later." Rainbow streaked into the air, leaving the pink pony to bounce home all alone.

* * *

><p>Everpony gathered in Twilight's library, after she had asked Spike to send a message to everypony in the gang.<p>

"What's going on, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Princess Celestia has sent me a letter asking us to visit her castle as soon as possible. I think we should leave tomorrow, so I called you all over to ask you to prepare for this trip. She didn't tell me why, all she wrote is that she has a very important mission for all of us."

"Are we going to need the Elements of Harmony again?" asked Rarity. "Because I'm using mine in one of my creations."

"I suppose so, so pack those too. I want you all here at 7:00 AM sharp, understood? Understood, _Rainbow Dash_?"

Twilight looked at everypony, and then smiled.

See you then, fillies. And remember, this is for the Princess. Let's not fail her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Another Dimension

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>AN: Fixed.<p>

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see us Princess?"<p>

Twilight's voice echoed in the cavernous hall, bouncing off the marble walls and columns.

She heard the faint sound of walking, and turned around to face the princess. Twilight and her friends all bowed in respect.

"Come this way, please," the princess ordered. She turned swiftly and led the way to a small conference room. There was a long polished oak table, with eight very comfortable looking velvet chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was the infamous Princess Luna.

"Luna! How are you?" asked Twilight, in an attempt to show the midnight blue alicorn that they were somewhat friends.

"Fine, thank you," she replied back, her voice sounding much softer than the unfortunate mishap back last Nightmare Night.

"Sit, please," said Celestia softly, gesturing to the remaining seats. Everpony grew silent as they stared at the princesses.

Celestia levitated a pile of folders and handed each pony one.

"Humans," she said solemnly, a small smile playing on her lips. She made the folders open at the same time. Nestled in the directories were pictures of strange, two-legged creatures with peachy skin.

"What are these?" gasped Twilight.

"As my sister has said before, they are called humans. They live in the Human World, another dimension only accessible by the use of ancient magic. They have survived for centuries without the use of magic. They are extraordinary, really," said Luna.

"What do these…things have to do with us?" demanded Rainbow.

"Your mission…is to travel to their dimension."

"What?" exclaimed everypony.

Celestia held up a hoof. Everpony grew silent once more.

"I have been observing you over the past few days. I have noticed very important things, and I will list them all. First, the unicorns: Rarity and Twilight. This is something I have noticed in most unicorns: the fact that you are too afraid to get rough and dirty. Unconsciously, you seem to carry yourselves higher than pegasi and earth ponies.

Second, the pegasi: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. I see this especially in you, Rainbow Dash. Pegasi do not use their brains. They rely fully on brawn. Now Fluttershy, I know you don't, but this is quite common with your breed. Lastly, the earth ponies. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, I'm sorry to say this, but you have no class. I do not mean any disrespect, I honestly don't, but sadly, it's true. Earth ponies do not care about their status or appearance. There are some quite fancy earth ponies, but the majority are just as I described."

Nopony said a word as they digested the information. Applejack looked insulted, and Rainbow had a frown on her face.

Princess Luna smirked.

"What's so funny?" exploded Rainbow.

"Rainbow!" scolded Rarity. "Honestly!"

"No, no, she had reason to snap," said Luna, trying to stifle a giggle. "Go on, Tia, tell them what you plan to do."

Celestia grinned mischievously.

"Like I said before, I plan to send each one of you to the Human World. You will be spilt into three groups based on your breed. I will assign each group to a different country. There, each group will learn to do different things. Unicorns, you learn to work hard and toughen up. Pegasi, you will learn to use your common sense and increase your IQ, and earth ponies, you will learn to be classy and polish your manners and etiquette. This is quite an important mission, and I would appreciate it if you would all accept it."

The main six all stared at their princess.

"Are…you…crazy?" asked Rainbow. "Do you really expect us to just drop everything and leave to another dimension?"

"One day here in one year over there," piped Luna. "We'll need you there for about a couple of Human weeks, so you'll barely be gone a day!"

Twilight looked at her friends' faces. They looked shocked, offended, and nervous.

"Girls? Gather round, please," she said calmly.

Everypony gathered round the purple equine.

"What do you think?" she whispered anxiously.

"Forget this, I want to go home!" whispered Rainbow furiously.

"But it would be fun!" murmured Pinkie.

"I don't fancy it," Rarity spoke softly.

Fluttershy whimpered. "It would be too scary."

"But the princess is counting on us!" hissed Applejack. "What do we do?"

Twilight straightened her back. "Respect my decision, everypony," she said. Turning to the princesses, Twilight said, "Princess, we accept this mission."

Celestia sniggered, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" called Celestia as she walked up a giant flight of stairs.<p>

"Yes, princess," Twilight called back.

"We're going to regret this!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Just think of this as one of our crazy adventures we go on almost every week!" Pinkie put a reassuring hoof on Fluttershy's butter yellow shoulder. "And you'll have Dashie by your side!"

"That's right," said Applejack. "We'll all have each other. That's the important thing."

Celestia walked back to the group. "Follow me."

They followed the tall alicorn into a small, dark, musty room. Celestia unveiled a wide mirror, the blanket upturning the dust that had settled on the relic for a few years, causing everypony to cough.

Celestia touched her horn to the mirror's smeary glass. Her horn began to gleam sunshine, and the mirror's surface turned into a deep blue pool of light. She stepped aside, and cleared her throat.

"Everything has been arranged. I knew you would accept this mission, so I planned ahead. If you could all just sort yourself into your groups and step forward. Unicorns first!" Celestia said.

Twilight gulped, glanced at Rarity, and stepped forward.

Celestia bent down to hug each pony, her neck lingering against Twilight's.

"Stay safe, my faithful student," she whispered. She then handed each pony a small saddlebag. "This contains everything you need to know."

Twilight took a deep breath. Rarity smiled at her.

"Let's go!"

The two unicorns stepped into the glowing light, and were immediately sucked in.

"Will they be safe?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't now," said Celestia. "But you'll see soon enough. Pegasi, you're next!"


	3. Chapter 3

Another Dimension

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>AN: So... i like to describe things. Please tell me if i over describe things so i can be sure not to do it again in the next chapters. So, the rest of the story is going to be all about the unicorns. i will publish two more stories about the others, but the current one you are reading is about rarity and twilight. if you want the others. WAIT. everything here is fake!<p>

* * *

><p>The light pulled, and pushed, and squeezed the ponies tight. There was a flash of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, and then pure white. The light was so blinding, Twilight and Rarity shielded their eyes against it. Slowly, the light dimmed.<p>

_BAM!_

The sudden bang scared the unicorns. Twilight yelled as her body began to contort into painful positions. She heard Rarity scream as her right leg was pulled downwards. Weird tingling sensations traveled all over her body, her face beginning to lengthen and shorten. In an instant, everything stopped, and the world was still.

"Ugh," Twilight moaned. She lifted her arm to rub her head. "Oh my!" She was no longer a pony. She was now…human. She held out her arm, wiggling her fingers, marveling at how she could move each one at will. She glanced down at her feet, and stroked her legs. This was the most extraordinary thing she had ever experienced.

"Rarity?" she called out, thrilled to hear her voice was still the same.

"I'm all right," Rarity said, patting her hair into place.

"We're human!" Twilight said excitedly. "Can you believe it?"

"No, I cannot," replied Rarity grudgingly. "I suppose we must look at the files the princess had given us."

Rarity tried to stand up, her new legs wobbling. Her knees bucked, and she had to grab a nearby wall to support her.

"Oh, gosh, this is hard," muttered Twilight as she also struggled to stand up. She leaned heavily against the wall beside her, bent down and grabbed her saddlebag. Flipping the latch open, she flexed her fingers before delving into the bag and retrieving a thick folder. She opened it, and flicked to the first page. There was a form, stating Twilight's human name, age, and occupation:

Name: Ella Starla Sparkle

Age: 18 years old

Occupation: Student at Greenwood Military School

"Ella? My name is Ella now," Twilight remarked. "And I'm 18…and…a student…at…"

"M-military s-school?" yelped Rarity. She too was staring in disbelief at her form:

Name: Juliet Ann Rarity

Age: 18 years old

Occupation: Student at Greenwood Military School

"I'm too beautiful to go to military school!" Rarity wailed, clutching the paper to her chest.

"Where are we, anyways?" sighed Twilight, peering around. There was a streetlight a few feet away from the alleyway they had teleported to. Twilight took a few shaky steps towards the light, and looked down at her body. She was wearing a pair of modest black trousers, a white collared Oxford shirt beneath a purple and pink diamond patterned vest, and some very sensible Mary Jane flats.

"Ah, Twilight, you look positively…adorable!" said Rarity, appearing next to her. Rarity was wearing a knee-length skirt, paired with a white blouse and a cropped jacket. Everything she wore was pure white. Rarity stretched her legs to get a better view of her shoes, which were four-inch white suede heels. "But I look better!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, and turned back to the folder. "Here's the address for it," she said, scanning the form. "Uh…what street are we?"

Rarity glanced at the street sign illuminated from the street lamp. "54 Grander Way," she said.

"So… our school is at 87 Flexner Avenue," Twilight looked up and sighed again. "How are we going to get there?"

Out of the blue, a taxi happened to drive up. The window rolled down, and a middle-aged man stuck his head out.

"You girls need a ride somewhere?" he asked, with a friendly smile.

"Oh yes!" cried Twilight. She bounded up to the man and showed him the address. "Could you possible take us to this place?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," he said. "Hop in!"

Rarity and Twilight gathered up their folders and bags and climbed into the back seat. The cab smelled like toast and clean laundry.

"Military school, huh?" said the man. "You girls don't look the army type."

"Oh, well, you see, this was a mission given to us by our…um…" Rarity hesitated and looked over at Twilight.

"Given to us by our teacher!" Twilight finished the sentence, flashing the driver a smile. "She said it was our duty to study about how the military is formed today, and that we must take notes and write a report explaining how different the modern army facilities were from the olden days!"

"You girls sound pretty smart," said the man, making a sharp left.

"Thank you," said Rarity.

The rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence. It wasn't after 15 minutes the cab driver stopped the cab.

"Here we are, ladies," he said. "That'll be…$8.81."

"Uh…" Twilight rummaged in her bag, and took out a fat roll of bills. "Will this be enough?" she asked nervously.

The man shook his head, silently laughing, as he took the bills, and plucked a single $10 note. Handing the rest back, he pocketed the bill, and drew out a $1 bill and counted the rest of the change with coins.

"Here you go miss," he said, smiling widely. Then he took off.

Twilight and Rarity looked behind them. The sky was rapidly darkening, and looming in front of them, was an impressively big military school. A huge sign hung over the top, bearing the words "Greenwood Military School".

"Are you ready for this?" asked Twilight.

"No," replied Rarity.

"Then let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Another Dimension

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>AN: I'm hoping to update more often... maybe once a week? i just hope SOPA doesn't pass or NO MOAR. so enjoy and review please! and to the person who asked, no, the unicorns won't find love, im saving that for someone special.<p>

* * *

><p>Rarity and Twilight walked to the entrance, taking care not to tread on the well-kept lawn. Twilight pushed open the heavy doors to be greeted by a tough looking woman in an army uniform.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked stiffly.

"Yes, actually. I think we're new students here?" Twilight's voice rose to make her statement seem like a question.

"Are you now?" sneered the woman. "Follow me, then." She turned on her heel and stomped away. Rarity and Twilight scurried off to follow her.

The hallway they walked down was brightly lit, with pale blue walls and white doors. The floor was highly polished, and neon flyers were stuck all around them. They turned to a door marked 'Headmaster'. The woman knocked twice then let herself in. They entered a large room, which smelled like trophy polish. Seated behind a mahogany desk was an elderly man.

"Well," he said gruffly, sorting through some papers on his desk. "What do we have here?"

The woman spoke, "These young ladies say that they are new students."

The man glanced at the girls. "What are your names?" he demanded.

Twilight gulped. "Ella Starla Sparkle," she said nervously.

"And you?" he said, staring at Rarity.

"Juliet Ann Rarity," she announced, flipping her hair.

The headmaster's face immediately softened. "Ah yes! Thank you Ms. Moreno, that will be all."

Ms. Moreno nodded once and walked out of the room.

"Please, sit," said the headmaster. "First of all, my name is Mr. Hargreaves, and I will be your headmaster for this year here at Greenwood." He fumbled with some folders. "Your…teacher has sent me a full report about why you are here and who you are. I must say, I would never normally accept two unqualified students here, but your _teacher_ was quite persuasive. So, here are your schedules. You will be staying in Block C. I'll call Ms. Moreno to collect you. I hope you find this place enjoyable." Mr. Hargreaves leaned back in his chair. He picked up a pager, and clicked a button. In a minute, Ms. Moreno knocked on the door. "You may leave," said Mr. Hargreaves.

"Thank you, Mr. Hargreaves," said Twilight.

"Follow me," said Ms. Moreno, her long legs taking big strides. The two girls had to run to keep up.

"Here are your rooms," she said, throwing open a door. Inside were two bunk beds, four desks and chairs, and two closets. There were already clothes strewn everywhere, and papers cluttering the desks. "You'll be sharing the room with two of our other students. Right now, they are at their final lesson of the day. So, prepare yourself for dinner. They will help you." Ms Moreno turned away and disappeared.

"We have to share a room?" cried Rarity. "This is the worst possible thing ever!"

"No it's not," said Twilight. "I'm sure that they're going to be very nice people!"

They heard laughter coming from down the hall. Twilight and Rarity straightened up and stood by the beds. Two girls burst in the room. One had long dark hair and brown eyes, and the other had short ginger hair and blue eyes. They stopped in the doorway to gawp at the newcomers.

"Hi!" squeaked Twilight. She stuck out her hand. "My name is Ella, and this is Juliet."

Rarity smiled and stuck her hand out as well.

The girls each shook the other's hand and stood there in awkward silence.

"My name is Christina," said the ginger haired girl.

"And I'm Allis," piped the dark haired one.

"Well, I certaintly hope we could all be friends!" said Twilight.

"Right," smirked Christina, as she made her way over to a bed and sat down. "These two are ours, and you can have those," she said as she pointed at the two lower beds. "You can have those desks too."

"Thank you," said Rarity. She walked over to her desk and emptied her bag. "Now…Ella, let's see what else…Celestia gave us."

Twilight and Rarity began to sort through the various papers while Christina and Allis looked on in curiosity.

"Hey," started Allis. "Dinner's in a few, so you girls might want to stop whatever you're doing now and freshen up."

Rarity looked over her shoulder. "That sounds splendid…do you mind showing me to the bathroom?"

Allis opened the door and pointed down the hall. "You'll see the sign," she said.

"The bathroom's…outside?" said Rarity in disbelief. "So every time I need the bathroom, I have to walk outside?"

"Is there a problem?" Christina asked in an unpleasant tone.

"N-no, there isn't," sighed Rarity. She straightened her jacket. "Ella, if they ask questions, make something up." She walked out of the room.

The two roommates stared at Twilight.

"Where are you from?" asked Christina.

"Er… not far from here…" A quick glance at her form saved her. "I'm from New York, and Juliet is from…Lund…wait…London."

"Did you make that up?" accused Christina.

"No! No, I didn't," said Twilight. "Um… where are _you_ from?"

"I'm from France," Christina said, examining her nails. "And Allis is from Germany." Christina pointed to Allis, who was sprawled on her bed.

"That's nice," responded Twilight. "So…what sort of lessons do you do here? Should I read some books to prepare myself? How many notebooks and quills should I get?"

Christina and Allis looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"You think we learn by writing and reading?" asked Allis with tears in her eyes.

"Isn't that how you normally learn?" Twilight nervously looked back and forth at the two girls.

"Well, yeah, but this is a military school. That means most of our curriculum is practical. We only have one theory lesson, and that's War History," responded Christina.

"What do you mean by practical?" Twilight backed up, hitting the desk behind her.

"Obstacle courses, working out, trips to the base, combat training, things like that," said Allis.

There was a scream from the hallway.

"IT'S CRAWLING UP MY LEG!"


	5. Chapter 5

Another Dimension

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>EDIT: had a little mixup with names.<p>

* * *

><p>The three roommates popped their heads out the door and looked down the hallway. The scream seemed to be emitting from the bathroom.<p>

"We're coming Juliet!" cried Ella as they all ran to the bathroom. Thrusting the door opened, she found Juliet leaning against the wall with her left leg stretched out. Crawling up her leg was a shiny brown cockroach.

"GET IT OFF!" shrieked Juliet, giving her leg the tiniest wiggle.

Allis giggled as she watched Juliet whimper and cry. She stepped forward and brushed the offending bug off Juliet's leg. The cockroach fell on its back, its little legs waving in the air.

"That was quite the traumatizing experience! What in the world was that thing anyways?" said Juliet, rubbing the spot on her leg.

"It was just a little cockroa-"

"Little? LITTLE? DID YOU NOT SEE THE SIZE OF IT?"

Ella put an arm around Juliet's shaking shoulders. "Don't worry, it's gone now." She turned to the two girls. "Juliet has a problem with bugs, you see…"

Juliet leaned close to whisper in Ella's ear. "Nice save."

"If you're done screaming, can we please get to dinner now? We can introduce you to our friends," said Christina, already heading out the door.

"Sure, thanks," said Ella, walking with Juliet to the dinner hall.

Christina and Allis led the girls into the vast dining hall. Rows and rows of dark wooden tables and benches lined the cafeteria, and hundreds of people dressed in green military uniforms were seated, while somewhere waiting in line to get their dinner. Christina beckoned Ella and Juliet to stand in line with her while Allis grabbed them seats.

Ella took a green plastic tray, and moved it along like everyone else. Finally, it was her turn to order food.

"Um…may I please have a salad?" she asked politely to the surly looking cook.

The cook gave a disapproving look to Ella and slapped some lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers onto a plate and drizzled ranch dressing all over it.

"Thank you," said Ella as she took the plate and placed it in the center of her tray. She grabbed a bottle of water and made her way to the table Allis was sitting.

"So, I have a question," started Allis. "Is your hair natural or dyed?"

Ella brought a hand to her hair and touched the indigo strands. "My hair is natural, why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you've got purple and pink streaks in it? And what about…Juliet? Her hair is most definitely dyed."

"No, hers is natural as well. No one takes better care of their hair than Juliet."

Juliet then walked up to the table with Christina.

"That took forever," Juliet grumbled, moodily twirling her fork in her spaghetti. "What is this, anyways?"

"It's spaghetti bolognaise," said Christina. "Obviously," she rolled her eyes, and handed Allis a tray of food.

Juliet took a tentative sniff, then scooped some up and delicately put her fork in her mouth. She chewed demurely, lifted her napkin and gently patted the corners of her mouth, and proceeded to repeat the procedure. Christina and Allis looked on in longing at how elegant and graceful this girl was at eating spaghetti.

Two boys and another girl approached the table with trays laden with food.

"Wassup?" drawled one of the boys. He was devilishly good looking, with spiky brown hair and the prettiest hazel eyes. There was a scar just above his top lip.

"Hey, Riley," Allis nodded to the boy.

The second boy, who was your usual blonde with blue eyes, smiled at Ella and Juliet. "Are you new here? I'm Krzysztof, but people call me Kris," he said with a faint Polish accent.

"Yes, we are," replied Juliet, batting her eyelashes and smiling.

Allis shot a frantic look at the exchange and cleared her throat.

The new girl stuck her hand out at Ella and Rarity. "I'm Jasmine," she said. She had dark skin, and her thick black hair was in a French braid.

"It's nice to meet you," said Ella. "I'm Ella, and this is Juliet."

Jasmine smiled. "I love your hair, Juliet!"

"Thank you," beamed Juliet, patting her hair. "It takes quite some time in the shower to get it this soft and clean, but with proper care and good quality shampoo and conditioner, you can't go wrong!"

"So, you guys ready for lessons tomorrow?" asked Riley, munching on a carrot.

"I guess," said Juliet, looking down at her limp lettuce.

"Is there a shop nearby? I think we should stock up on quills and notebooks," said Ella, sipping from her water bottle.

"Um, Ella…we won't be needing books, it's all physical," muttered Juliet.

"Physical?" asked Ella, a quizzical look on her face. "Meaning we have to work out?"

"Oh yeah, we rock climb, go to the gym, run a lot, do courses, practice handling guns, all the macho stuff in movies," said Riley, smirking. "It's tough, but fun."

"Yeah, no," said Juliet. "I do not want to ruin my physique with disgusting muscles."

Riley and Kris took note of Juliet's slender lithe body.

"Well, too bad, because that's what we're meant to be doing, _remember_?" hissed Ella. "Orders from our _teacher_?"

Juliet groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"Ella? Juliet?"

Heads turned to the woman in front of them. It was Ms. Moreno, looking as stern as the first time Ella and Juliet saw her.

"There are some bags waiting for you outside. I suggest you collect them before they get stolen." She walked away briskly.

"Let's go get them," said Ella.

Two large suitcases greeted Ella and Juliet. One was light purple with a six point pink star, and the other was white with three diamonds. Ella opened her purple bag to find clothes and toiletries. Juliet found the same.

"Hey, Juliet, look at this," said Ella. There was a piece of scroll tied to the black handle of her suitcase. She flattened it, holding it in the middle so Juliet could see too.

On it was a picture of a sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Dimension

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>AN: trying to make these long... but i want to drag the story out, make it really long. PLEASE, answer this: do i describe too much? thank you.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

_Fwomp!_

"What the hay was that for?" asked Ella, staring into the eyes of Allis, who had just used a pillow to smack her in the face.

"It's time to wake up and get ready for breakfast," she replied, setting the pillow down. "Wake up your friend and get dressed. Oh, and, turn off the alarm."

"Where's Christina?" asked Ella, searching the alarm for the off button. After failing, Allis sighed and quickly walked across the room to click the 'off' button.

"She's taking a shower," said Allis, pulling a white tank top and black spandex shorts from her side of the closet.

Ella shook Juliet awake. "Juliet, wake up," she said.

"No."

"Yes, now wake up."

"What time is it?" whined Juliet.

"Em, _5:10 AM_? Geez, Allis, why'd you wake us up so early?" cried Ella.

"Because it takes forever to get ready," explained Allis. "And all the hot water will be gone by six."

Juliet yawned and stretched. "I suppose I should go take a shower." She hopped down from the top bunk bed and grabbed her essentials before heading out the door. Ella and Allis proceeded to do the same.

After all four girls were washed and dressed in their unflattering green uniforms, they walked into the dining hall for some breakfast. Juliet placed an apple and a cup of orange juice on her plate, while Allis and Christina loaded their plates with sizzling bacon, sunny scrambled eggs and crispy pieces of toast.

"You should get more than that," pointed out Christina as they sat down at their table. Ella also had scarce on her plate, only a cup of strawberry yoghurt and a banana. "You're going to need a lot of energy for your first day."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine," scoffed Juliet, biting into her apple. "A light breakfast is a great way to start the day. I say, Ella, the apples from Sweet Apple Acres taste so much better than these."

"Sweet Apple Acres? Where's that?" asked Allis, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just a farm back in…London?" Juliet glanced at Ella, who nodded.

Allis and Christina looked at each other for a moment before going back to eating their breakfast.

Riley, Jasmine, and Kris joined them after a moment and all seven friends ate their food in comfortable silence. The time came to clear up, as they could not sit together chatting for as long as they please. Lifting their trays and scraping what little food left on their plates, they turned to each other to see what classes they have with the new girls.

"What have you got now, Juliet?" asked Kris, leaning forward to peer at her schedule.

"Circuit training. What ever that is," said Juliet, rolling her eyes.

"I've got that too!" said Jasmine. "And so does Allis!"

"Just stick with us, kid, and we'll help you," said Allis. She linked her arm with Juliet's and pulled her away with Jasmine hanging from her other arm.

"I've got Running," said Ella.

Riley's eyes seemed to light up. "Same!"

"I've got Swimming," sighed Christina, obviously irked that she didn't have the first class with any of the boys or her friends. "See you in Combat."

Ella and Riley were left, and he held out his arm to be linked like the previous group. "Shall we?" he winked.

"Yes, we shall," giggled Ella. "So, when you say running, what do you mean?"

"Well," he thought for a second. "It's all about increasing our stamina. We warm up, then we run a couple of laps, miles, increase slowly every day until we reach our goal and bla, bla, bla."

"I see…" Ella sighed internally. _As if my participation in the Running Of The Leaves wasn't enough. Oh Celestia, you know I was never good at running._

"Here we are," Riley said, gesturing to the running track ahead of them.

400 meters of rubberized artificial running material was laid out in front of them. At the start line was a group of students dressed in shorts and tank tops.

"We should get dressed," Riley suggested, pointing to the small changing room block.

Ella nodded and walked towards the block. She entered meekly, seeking a secluded area as she took off her uniform and stood in her purple tank top and white shorts. She retied her shoelaces to make sure they were extra tight, and set out to the track. Her purple eyes darted around, trying to find Riley. She spotted him standing amidst a bunch of girls, looking like the cool guy he was. He glanced towards her and jogged to her side.

"Ready? We should stretch," he said. He bent down, touching his toes, as the girls behind him giggled. Ella tried her best to copy him. They moved on to the hamstrings, and the lower leg muscles. The instructor who had been standing in the sidelines blew his whistle, and every one began to slowly jog.

"So, what made you come to this place anyways?" asked Riley, jogging beside her.

"Well, it wasn't my choice, you see. My teacher sort of thought it would be good for me and Juliet to learn the meaning of working hard."

"Ah."

"What about you?" asked Ella.

"My parents got divorced when I turned 15. I became a rebel, I guess, got into a lot of trouble. Soon, my mom got tired looking after me, and my dad didn't bother. So they sent me here."

"I'm sorry," blushed Ella. She had no idea. _Why are you so insensitive?_

"Nah, don't be, I like it here," Riley smiled.

The whistle peeped, and everyone began to take up speed.

"We have to run 10 laps," Riley breathed. "See you at the finish line!" He sped off, running at an even pace.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" cried Ella. She faltered, but then picked up a pace. She was already getting out of breath. _Don't die now,_ she thought._ Just keep going. Just…keep…going._

All of a sudden, she tripped on her shoelace.

_This is going to be a long day._


	7. Chapter 7

Another Dimension

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter (excluding the AN is 1,086 words. Is that too little? Should I write more? IT WOULD BE NICE TO GET SOME ANSWERS. does anyone read this? :

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Juliet was busy dealing with problems of her own.<p>

"So, what exactly is circuit training?" she had asked the girls as they walked towards the huge gym hall.

"It's intense!" laughed Jasmine.

"It's an entire period of just training your body," said Allis. "We do the upper body, core and trunk, lower body, and the whole body. It's hard, yeah, but check out my abs."

To the boys' delight, Allis unbuttoned her uniform and lifted her tank top to show off her toned stomach.

"Stop flaunting," said Jasmine, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Juliet noticed this, and quickly tried to avert the conversation. "Are we there yet? This school is so big," she said, hoping her plan worked.

"Oh my gosh, right?" smiled Jasmine. "The first day here I got so lost I had to walk around all the rooms looking for my class!"

They had arrived at the hall. Juliet pushed open the heavy blue doors and stepped inside a cavernous gym. There were students doing squats, pull-ups, sit-ups, push-ups, and some were skipping, weight lifting or working on the treadmill.

"We should get started now," said Allis, patting Jasmine and Juliet on the back as she walked forward and grabbed a skipping rope. She stood straight, her elbows close to her sides, and took a deep breath. She began to skip rapidly, her legs a blur.

"Come on," said Jasmine, as she led Juliet to a gymnastic mat. "Why don't you ask the coach to give you a list of activities? He'll help you." Jasmine laid a heavy looking sand bag on her feet and she began to do sit-ups.

"Okay," Juliet nodded, making her way to the burly coach. "Excuse me? Hello, my name is…"

The coach cut her off.

"I don't care what your name is," he barked, turning towards her. "What do you want?"

Juliet stood her ground. "I was wondering whether you could give me a list of all the courses I have to do in this lesson?" she asked politely. Juliet batted her eyelashes, knowing no man could resist.

The coach was temporarily dazed, but then snapped right out of it. "Here," he said gruffly, eyeing her and then scribbling a few courses on the piece of paper that was clipped on his clipboard. He tore it out with a loud _krshh_ and handed it over.

"Thank you ever so much," said Juliet, looking at the paper. First on the list was the treadmill. She walked over to the only empty treadmill, which was next to a heavily sweating boy who looked as if he was about to die.

"Em…" Juliet pondered, staring at the buttons and screen.

"Need some help?"

A young boy stood before her, with shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Yes, I do," sighed Juliet. "I've never seen one of this things before."

The boy laughed.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh at my mishaps and assist me," scolded Juliet. "A proper gentleman does what he can to help the lady."

The boy still smiled, but sobered up. "Alright, my lady. Just step here, spread your legs."

Juliet stood on the sides of the treadmill.

"Now, I'm going to press start, and you're going to just walk on the moving strip," instructed the boy. He leaned over to press the red button, brushing against Juliet as he did so.

The treadmill began to move slowly, and Juliet lowered herself onto it, taking care to walk slowly.

"Good! Now I'm going to speed it up a bit," said the boy. He punched a few buttons, and the treadmill began to move faster.

"Oh…oh it's getting too fast," panicked Juliet.

"No, no don't worry," said the boy.

But the treadmill was going too fast. The more Juliet ran, the faster the machine went.

"Help me!" cried Juliet, just as she tried to stop herself, instead rolling off, tripping, and banging her head on the hard wooden floor.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" asked the boy nervously.

Juliet shot the boy a death stare. "I'm alright, thank you," she said coldly. She stood up, rubbing her sore head. "I think I've had enough of that."

"What else do you have to do?" asked the boy, hoping he could help.

Juliet took out the sheet. "Next are sit-ups."

"Great," said the boy. "Follow me. Oh, and my name is Amber, Amber Davis."

"Amber?" Juliet let out a small laugh. "How unique! I'm Juliet."

"Cool, like Romeo and Juliet?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The play…never mind. Lie down, I'll teach you how to do sit-ups."

Juliet lay down and listened carefully at the instructions. He placed the sandbag on her feet and told her to start. Folding her hands behind her head, Juliet forced her upper body up with all her might. Her abdominal area was hurting with the effort, and after four reps, sweat began breaking on her forehead.

"How many do I have to do," she grunted.

"Well, this is your fifth, and you have to do five sets of 20, so…five times twenty, is that a hundred? I think it is. Don't worry, we take breaks in between."

But that last part was lost as Juliet collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your fist half of the day?" Riley addressed to Ella and Juliet as they all took place to eat their lunch.<p>

"Ugh," Ella groaned. Her body was sore from the Combat course they had, she was out of breath from running to China, and Strength lesson wasn't easy.

"Tell me about it," moaned Juliet, scooping up cream cheese in a lettuce sandwich.

Ella poked the hamburger on her plate. Riley had persuaded her to try some meat, but she wasn't all too happy about it.

"Here," he mumbled, picking up the burger and lifting it to her mouth. "Bite."

Ella smiled and took a wary bite. The meat was tender underneath her human teeth and the juice spilled onto her tongue, succulent and salty.

"Mmm," she licked her lips. "What is it?"

"Beef."

Ella spit out the offending bite. "OH DEAR."

"What's wrong? Are you vegetarian?" asked Christina.

"Yeah," coughed Ella. Why didn't she ask first? That poor, poor cow. She thought back to the cows Applejack kept on her farm. She remembered Daisy, Buttermilk, and Cookies 'n' Cream…what if she ate one of them?

"I'm sorry," said Riley. "Here, have a carrot."


	8. Chapter 8

Another Dimension

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>AN: It's thursday! UPDATE TIME. but i have a whole lot of homework, so i might stay up and write more, or you'll have to wait until next thurs. because I have GCSE meetings and i must study ('_') l#l That's a book. i tried to make one but i didn't know how.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day didn't quite go so well.<p>

"Here, just let me put this on," said Christina, squeezing a small amount of cream on her palm. "This will take the pain away."

It was after dinner, and the four girls were allowed to hang out in their room before light's out. Juliet was in the shower, and Ella was lying down, nursing her sore arms and legs. Bruises dotted her body, results of her trying to combat with a tall and muscle-y girl who was her partner.

"O-Ow!" Ella cried, feebly batting away Christina's hand. "That hurts!"

"Stop squirming," she mumbled.

Juliet walked in, a towel clutched around her. "I can hardly stand up," she sighed dramatically, leaning against the doorway. Allis joined her and closed the door.

"The courses here are so tough," complained Ella, stretching her legs. "My legs are so tired from all that running and standing up and squats. I hate squats now!"

"You're telling me! It took so long to get my hair clean again. I haven't sweat this much since…well never!"

Christina and Allis left the two girls to complain. Being the inquisitive person she was, Allis crept up to Juliet's desk, where the papers and folders those were once in her bag lay. She edged closer, reaching out slowly to slide her finger across one sheet. She quickly glanced at the girls, who were now laughing about something. Turning back to the paper, she began to scan the words. All of a sudden, a hand flashed and grabbed the paper. Allis stared into Juliet's navy blue eyes.

"I'm going to ask you politely to not read my personal papers," said Juliet, narrowing her eyes.

"S-sorry," gulped Allis. She looked down, embarrassment radiating off her.

"Lights out!" came a voice from outside. "Lights out now!"

The girls silently dressed for bed.

After the lights were out, the room was filled with soft snores. Everyone was asleep, except for Allis. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had read…

_Dear Rarity,_

_I know you might be worried about Sweetie Belle. Don't worry, she is safe and knows everything that is going on. Your boutique is also under the care of Fine Thread, your apprentice, who generously offered to help. You're probably finding it hard to be in the military, but I assure you, this is great research. Please don't make any romantic relationships with the humans, for this could be dangerous. Stay safe, my little pony._

_Princess Celestia_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella woke up earlier than everyone else. She got up, and quietly grabbed her bag and jumped back in bed. Settled against the covers, she opened it up and took a piece of paper out of the bag. It was a letter:<p>

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I hope you aren't mad at me for sending you to that military school. I am doing this for your own good, and I want you to learn a lesson. I love you very much, and I want you to be careful. Don't do anything rash. Be safe, and work hard. Please write about your days in the diary I provided you with. I miss you so much._

_Princess Celestia_

Ella smiled, holding the letter close to her heart. "I miss you too, Princess," she murmured.

At that time, Juliet, Christina, and Allis began to stir.

It was time to get ready and get breakfast.

At the breakfast table, Ella read and reread her schedule, trying to memorize it.

"What have you got first period?" asked Kris with his mouth full of banana.

"Um, swimming," she said. "Is that fun?"

"Well, sort of," said Riley, throwing an apple in the air. "I've got Weaponry now."

"Oh, Ella, I've got swimming too," said Juliet. She smiled. "Remember that one summer back home when we all went to the lakeside and Winona chased Opal into the water?"

Ella laughed, along with Juliet as they recalled that one funny moment.

"Who are Winona and Opal?" asked Allis.

"Opal is my darling cat, and Winona is one of my friend's dog," replied Juliet.

"I never knew you had a cat," said Allis.

"You didn't ask," said Juliet.

"Whatever, let's just get going," sighed Christina, sensing a catfight about to break.

"Where's the pool though?" asked Ella nervously. She still hadn't gotten the hang of walking around not knowing where she was, and a fight with her roommates was the last thing she needed.

"I'll help you," said Jasmine. "I've got History, and the pool's on my way."

Ella, Jasmine, and Juliet all walked away to their lessons. Christina and Allis still sat on their table, Allis's eyes narrowed and spiteful.

Jasmine dropped the girls off, wishing them luck. Ella and Juliet entered the swimming pool area, and were greeted by a bouncy female coach.

"Good morning, girls! I see you are new here! Don't worry; I've got some spare swimsuits in the cupboard there! Go get dressed, and be sure to take a swim cap so your lovely hair doesn't get wet!" she chirped and bounced away.

"Well, she's nice," commented Ella, doing as the coach told her to.

"Yes, she reminds me of Pinkie," said Juliet, sadness in her voice.

"So…Juliet…do you know how to swim as a human?"

"Er, no."

They joined their class, a group of 10 other girls; all wearing the same maroon swimsuit and matching swim caps.

"Alright, separate into two teams of six, each team takes two lanes, and swim six laps crawl, two to each lane," ordered the coach.

Juliet and Ella were left to stare as some of the girls darted into the water and began to furiously crawl. They sped up and down the lane, sprinkling water droplets everywhere.

Juliet patted Ella on the arm and winked. She then walked over to the coach.

"Excuse me, coach, but my friend and I aren't exactly the strongest of swimmers. In fact, we barely know how to swim at all. Could you be so kind as to go easy on us this lesson?" Juliet asked sweetly.

The coach smiled at Juliet. Juliet smiled back, but suddenly stopped as the coach's smile turned into a sneer.

"_Could you be so kind as to go easy on us this lesson?_" she mimicked in a crude imitation of Juliet's posh accent. "Do you think I'm going to fall for your politeness and eye batting? Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to swim then, and believe me, you're going to wish you did know, because you're not going to like my style of teaching. You! Purple-haired girl standing like a rock! Come here now!"

All eyes were on Ella as she crept to the coach.

"Yes, coach?" she asked.

"You and Ms. Hoity-Toity, get in the water NOW!"

Juliet and Ella had no choice but to jump in the freezing water.

"Now, move your arms and legs, and SWIM!"

Ella tried to do as she was told, but she was still not experienced with using her human body parts. She fluttered and splashed, her legs and arms thrashing wildly. Soon, she noticed she was staying afloat, and began to paddle as she had once seen Winona do.

"Juliet! Paddle like Winona!" cried Ella as she began to swim to the other side of the lane.

"I'm trying!" yelled Juliet back.

"Keep swimming!" hollered the coach.

Juliet waded and wallowed, kicking her legs hard, until her fingertips grazed the cool tiled wall of the pool.

"That was pathetic! I've never seen people swim as badly as you! You make me sick!" screamed the coach.

However, Ella and Juliet didn't seem to hear, as they were busy breathing hard and silently congratulating each other on their hard work.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Princess Celestia, <em>

_Thank you for your letter. I read it every night. Today, Rarity and I swam! It was hard, and the coach was really rude, but we did it in the end. My other classes weren't that good either, and I hurt my arm again. In the same place, too! Sometimes I just want to go home, but I know it is my mission and duty to do this for you. And myself._

_Your most faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_


	9. Chapter 9

Another Dimension

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>AN: my family hates me. my mom basically threatened to punish me if I went to sleep yesterday, because she wanted me to video tape a belly dancer. so how was your friday night?<p>

* * *

><p>"Atten-<em>tion<em>!"

Ella, Juliet, and their friends were all stood up straight in a line, along with many other students. In their similar uniforms and serious look on their faces, you would think they were a real army.

"Today's lesson in Survival is gathering wood and making a fire," said the teacher.

A boy raised his hand. "Why would we need to know that?" he complained.

The coach walked right up to him. "You think because you're in the army it means you shouldn't be able to know basic survival skills? Are you telling me that if you are lost or abandoned in the wilderness after a mission gone wrong, you're not going to use these skills?"

"T-that's not what I meant," mumbled the boy.

"You bet your life you didn't mean that!" yelled the coach. "Now, in teams of two!"

Ella and Juliet pressed their arms against each other.

"You will go forth into the wilderness and gather wood! Then come back. Here are axes for both of you."

The coach pointed to a box full of heavy-looking axes. He blew his whistle and everybody bustled forth to grab the best axes. Ella and Juliet waited for the crowd to thin before taking an axe for themselves. The axes were sharpened nicely, and had thick wooden handles.

"Let's get going," said Ella, noting the way Riley hoisted his axe on his shoulder.

"This axe is too heavy," whined Juliet.

The pair ventured into the woods, taking care to keep in sight of the school and their friends. Soon, they found a nice thin tree.

"This will be good to practice with," said Ella. She took careful aim, and lifted the axe. She felt the muscles straining in her arm, but ignored the pleas to drop the heavy object. She took a swinging hit, and the axe hit the trunk with a satisfying _thunk_. It made a little chip in the surface.

"Wow, excellent swing," remarked Juliet sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you try this," retorted Ella.

Juliet flipped her purple curl and positioned herself against the tree. She also took a swinging hit, and the axe made another chip, much deeper than Ella's. She smirked at Ella's piqued expression.

"Your turn," she said curtly.

Ella and Juliet each took turns swinging at the tree, working harmoniously and quickly. They stopped for breathers, and to see how everyone was doing. To Ella's joy, Riley stopped by several times to say hello and see their progress. Soon enough, they had cut down the entire tree. The tree fell sideways with an ear-splitting _crash_. Everyone looked at them. They were among the first to fell a tree. The coach sauntered by and congratulated them.

"You two are going to be great survivors! Now, chop the trunk up, nice and thin stacks, then use the stump as a counter to split your logs."

Ella and Juliet went to work immediately, hacking away at the trunk.

"So," panted Ella. "Princess Celestia wrote me a letter."

"Did she?" asked Juliet, mopping her brow with a snow-white hankie that was cleverly hidden in her pocket, out of the view of the tough instructors who clearly stated _no accessories allowed_. "She wrote me one too. She said that Fine Thread, my apprentice, is taking care of my boutique, and Sweetie Belle." Juliet's voice wavered as she spoke of her little sister. "Sweetie Belle…"

"Please don't cry," pleaded Ella. "We'll be back before she knows it."

"Okay, I'm alright," sniffed Juliet.

They continued their quest, chatting about their feelings and thoughts. After a while, they had a reasonable amount of logs, and took a short rest before splitting them up.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when you would be chopping wood in the middle of a forest," said Ella, smiling at Juliet as her purple-haired friend grunted and split the logs.

"Neither did I," laughed Juliet, flexing her tired fingers. "I think we're done."

The girls stood back to survey their work. About 30 split logs were stacked neatly beside the stump of the tree.

The coach lumbered by and smiled. "Excellent, excellent! Now carry them back to base and we'll build a fire."

Ella and Juliet each took half the logs and then walked back to the open space. They laid the logs next to a roughly shaped circle of stone, surrounded by smaller rocks.

"Make a triangle shape with your logs, then come and collect a tinderbox from me," shouted the coach so everyone could hear him.

Ella grabbed two logs, stared hard at them, and constructed a stable triangle. Juliet then laid two other logs at the bottom, so their fire would be nice and big. She walked to the coach and brought back a tinderbox. Inside was a packet of matches, some flint, crumpled up paper, and grass.

"Ella, you're smart, do something," Juliet thrust the box over to her friend.

"I don't know what to do with this!" cried Ella, taking two pieces of flint and bashing them together.

"What are you doing?" asked Juliet as she watched Ella mash the rocks together.

"Whatever they're doing," Ella pointed to a group striking flint together to make sparks.

"I think we put grass or something in between," suggested Juliet.

Ella stuffed some tinder into the cracks, and then took out a match. "What's this?" she asked.

"Do I look like a human expert to you?" retorted Juliet.

Ella looked at the other groups, and then realized what she had to do. She took a match tightly in one hand and grasped the matchbox in the other. She took a deep breath and struck the match on the rough part of the box. The fire burst and singed her thumb and forefinger.

"Ow!" cried Ella, and she dropped the match onto the wood. The grass and paper soon caught the flame and the fire began to spread.

"You did it!" cheered Juliet; patting Ella as she sucked her burnt fingertips.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Ella, nursing her fingers.

* * *

><p>"I thought we did quite well today, don't you think?"<p>

Everyone was back in their dorms after the day, their bellies full of dinner. Juliet was lying in bed, her head propped up on a pillow, looking down at Ella who was sat on her desk going through the papers on her desk.

"Yes, we did really well," agreed Ella. She took out a quill, opened her little diary and began to write:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Rarity and I made a fire today! We cut down a tree and chopped it up and made a fire! I can't really believe it, and neither can Rarity. The rest of the day flew by, and I only got hurt a little. I also learnt that humans EAT COWS. How sick and twisted is that? Well, I have a busy day tomorrow. It's my first lesson of History, my only theory class. I'm so excited!_

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_


	10. Chapter 10

Another Dimension

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>AN: I had a huge writer's block when writing this! Oh, and I'm taking a short break on this story to start the next ten chapters of Pegasi, and then Earth Ponies, to mix it up a bit. Advice taken from a reviewer. longest chapter? and a very daring cliffhanger. O NOEZ!<p>

* * *

><p>"There's something weird about those new girls, I can feel it!" Allis whispered skittishly.<p>

"Is it just because they have purple hair?" sighed Jasmine.

"It's because they don't seem like humans," Christina slapped the table.

The three friends were sitting in Jasmine's single room. Jasmine was lolling on her bed, Allis was sitting on the floor, and Christina sat in the chair next to the desk.

"How so?" questioned Jasmine.

"Well, the other day, Juliet was having trouble putting on her socks. It's like she didn't know what her toes were for. And Ella was flexing her fingers all day, staring at how they bent, as if she's never seen them before," said Allis.

"Maybe they're just a bit…" Jasmine made a cross-eyed expression. "Derpy."

"No!" Allis stood up. "Something is up. Have I told you about the letter?"

"What letter?"

Allis beckoned her friends to come closer.

"I was looking at Juliet's papers the other day…"

* * *

><p>"What's our first lesson again?" asked Juliet, nibbling on a banana. She had her doubts on trying the strange yellow fruit, but found out she really liked it.<p>

"Obstacle Courses," said Ella. She gasped. "And then we have History! Yay!"

"Don't be too happy," spoke a voice. It was Kris. He sidled up to Juliet and plunked his tray down. "It's incredibly boring."

"Nonsense! Learning can be a joyful feeling. Why, I told Rainbow Dash that once!"

"Rainbow Dash? Who's that?" asked Allis, leaning forward, poking Jasmine and Christina.

"A friend of ours! Rainbow Dash is just a childish nickname," laughed Juliet, waving a hand. "Her real name is… Ashley."

"Okay…" Allis was still a bit skeptical.

"We best be getting along," said Juliet, dumping her banana peel in the trash. She grasped Ella's arm and dragged her off. "See you later!"

"Ow, Ow! Juliet, what's wrong?"

"Listen to me, Twilight!"

Ella stared at Juliet, surprised at hearing her real name. "Not so loud, Juliet."

"Call me Rarity when we're alone," instructed Juliet.

Ella's eyes filled up with unexpected tears. "I want to go home, where we can be ourselves."

"Snap out of it!" Juliet shook Ella lightly. "We are going to fulfill this mission, and in the name of Celestia, we are going to survive!" She pulled Ella in for a hug. "We cannot give up."

"What were you going to tell me?" Ella's voice was muffled.

"I have a nasty feeling about Allis," Juliet confessed. "We have to be careful not to expose ourselves. Understood? She might be onto us."

"I understand," whispered Ella.

"Now, let's get to class."

Ella and Juliet strolled to their lesson together, arms linked. They arrived at the field with plenty of time to spare. They used it to survey their surroundings.

The field was just as large as the others, however, instead of being covered in grass or running tracks, this field was covered in hard rubber and sand in some parts. Other than that, the ground was fairly normal. The entire field though was a giant obstacle course. There were multiple car tires laid in a pattern, a single rope attached to a bar dangling over mud, various other obstacles (including a wooden wall with ridges jutting out and menacing looking barbed wire laced above a gap big enough for a person to slide under.

The coach, a pretty looking woman with straw colored hair in a tight bun walked up to the crowd of students.

"Gather round, people," she yelled in a strong clear voice. "I have something to tell you." The loose crowd around her tightened. "As you all know, at the end of this semester there is going to be a Military Movement test. It requires each and every one of you to complete this obstacle course in a set period of time. For normal students, the maximum is five minutes, however, for the advanced people out there, it's three minutes. I'd like you to work in pairs, warm up, and start practicing!" She clapped her hands once and walked away.

"When she says warm up, does that mean getting a sweater?" whispered Juliet.

"No, we have to stretch," Ella stuck her arm out and bent it.

The girls began to bend awkwardly, legs jutting out, receiving many weird stares from their peers.

"Phew, I'm all warmed up," said Ella. "Let's try that rope first."

"Oh yes," sighed Juliet. "Let's pick the one with mud beneath it."

Two other people were trying out the rope as well. Ella and Juliet watched as a young girl took the rope in her hands. She gripped it tightly, walked a few feet back, and then took a running swing. Her feet left the ground, and she soared through the air, over the mud, and landed neatly on the other side as she let go of the rope.

"Your turn, James!" She yelled to her partner.

He did the same as the girl, if more gracefully than her. After completing this part, they high-fived each other and moved on.

"You first," Ella said, backing away.

Ella gulped. "Okay."

She took hold of the rope, her knuckles turning white from her hold. The rope was scratching her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes, walked backwards, and then ran. She jumped. She felt the wind through her hair and her feet leave the ground. She was doing well…except she forgot to let go.

So she was basically hanging in mid-air, a pile of mud beneath her.

"Ella!" Juliet screamed. "You forgot to let go!"

"No, really?" Ella yelled back. She fidgeted. "I have to let go!"

"No! You'll get dirty! Try to swing!"

Ella shook her body. Her hands were burning. She…was…slipping!

_Splat!_

Ella fell into the mud, the dirt oozing all over her clothes.

"Ha ha ha!" Juliet laughed. She was clutching her stomach.

Ella lobbed a mud ball at her friend.

"Who's laughing now?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm all done," said Ella as she zipped her uniform up. She had taken a quick shower to wash off the mud, but the slight smell of earth still lingered.<p>

"What room are we in for History?" sighed Juliet. "And how will is the lesson?"

Ella rechecked her schedule. "One hour and 55 minutes of learning! And we're in Room 14."

The girls quickly left the changing rooms and rushed to their correct History class.

"Oh good, we're just in time," whispered Ella as she and Juliet took two seats in the front. They took out their books from their bags and arranged them on their desks. Ella giddily fidgeted in her seat, smiling widely.

"Really, Ella, it's just a class," Juliet rolled her eyes. Her eyes then began to wander, meeting with the fiery brown eyes of Allis. Her eyes narrowed, and Allis's lips curled into a grimace.

"Good morning, class!" cried a man who had just entered the room. "I see you are all eager and ready to learn. Well, at least _you_ are. What's your name?" He smiled at Ella.

"I'm Ella, and might I add, it's an honor to be in your class," she replied, sticking out her hand. Her smile faltered as she heard snickers from behind her.

"Well, it's an honor to have such a polite and smart-looking girl in my class," said the man, shaking Ella's hand. "If only there were more people like you." He glanced at some boys in the back laughing and punching each other. "And you?" He turned to Juliet.

"I'm Juliet," she said, also extending her hand.

"Excellent. Now, let's get to it. I'm Mr. Denning," He wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Now, we were talking about The Treaty Of Versailles last term. Does anyone remember the countries involved? Ella?"

"Um," Ella froze. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you never studied World War I?"

"N-no."

"Have you ever studied History?"

"…No. And neither has Juliet."

Mr. Denning sighed. "Looks like you have a lot to catch up on."

Ella slid further into her seat, her cheeks burning with sadness and humiliation.

Indeed she had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

><p>"Oh gosh, that was <em>so<em> embarrassing," Ella moaned, burying her face into her hands.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Riley said.

He had joined Ella as she walked to library to research the topic they were studying in class. They had a free period, and Juliet had taken this opportunity to gussy up in the bathroom, while Ella and Riley headed upstairs to study.

"Yes it was. I never felt to stupid in my life!"

Riley put his arm around her, pulling her close into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll get a bunch of books and then you can read and read and study so you won't feel stupid."

Ella returned the hug. "Thank you."

Riley pulled back, gazing into her eyes. She had the biggest, most unique eyes ever. A dark, mesmerizing purple, full of curiosity, and her eyes were ever so almond-shaped, the tips curving upward. Not to mention the thick black eyelashes framing the picture…

"Ella," he murmured, leaning in close.

"Riley," Ella responded, cocking her head. "What are you doing?"

"I really like you," he said, holding her hand.

"Oh. _Oh_." Ella blushed, biting her lip. "That's nice." She took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I can't be in a relationship."

"Why not?" asked Riley, slightly hurt.

Ella looked at him. He was everything she wanted. Could she trust her with her secret? "Because…" No, she couldn't. Betray her princess? Never! "Because I have a boyfriend. Already. Sorry!" Ella smiled and scurried off to the library, leaving a very heart-broken Riley behind.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"<p>

Juliet stopped applying mascara onto her eyelashes. She looked in the mirror to see Allis's reflection, glowering at her. Juliet carefully finished her make-up and screwed the lid shut. She patted her hair once before turning to her roommate.

"Can I help you?" she said, a chill creeping into her voice.

"There's something wrong with you," accused Allis. "Don't try telling me that you're a human, because you're not!"

Juliet pretended to be shocked. "But I _am_ human! Can you not see my arms and legs and face?"

"Don't play dumb with me! '_Stay safe, my little pony_', that's what I read in that letter!"

Juliet went rigid. "Did you go through my private papers?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?" sneered Allis. "_My little pony_," she repeated slowly. "What does that mean?"

"It's a nickname," said Juliet.

"What about Rarity? That's who the letter was addressed to."

"My last name is Rarity."

Allis snorted. "Why is your nickname pony?"

"Because-" Allis interrupted Juliet.

"And who's Princess Celestia?"

"My teacher," said Juliet, trembling with anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have lessons to get to!"

Allis blocked the door. "You're a really good liar, I'll give you that. I'll get the truth out of you, one way or another. And mark my words…_pony_…I'll expose you for the phony you are." She flounced out of the bathroom.

Juliet looked back in the mirror. For a split second, she saw her true form. The image changed to Sweetie Belle, and Celestia materialized next to her.

"_Don't let her find out,_" whispered Celestia.

"_Be strong, sis,_" mouthed Sweetie Belle.

Juliet reached out one hand, in her mind's eye a hoof, and touched the mirror. She wanted to hold Sweetie Belle hard, hug her, tell her she loved her, but all she felt was the cold, hard glass of the mirror separating her from her only sister and her true home.


	11. Chapter 11

Another Dimension

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"It's funny because phony rhymes with pony."<p>

"Twilight! This is serious!"

Ella nodded, a smile still lingering on her face. "I know…but…do you really think _she_ thinks we're ponies?"

Juliet stifled a giggle. "Well, there's a possibility, and it _is_ true, but how could she make the connection? And what should I say the next time she confronts me?"

Ella sat down on her bed, thinking hard. "Aha!" She perked up. "Well, in the spy books I found in the library when I went there with Riley, the head of the mission always gave his workers nicknames. So 'pony' could be yours. Since you're…um…because you look like one."

"What! I do _not_ look like a pony! No…wait…"

The two girls shared a laugh when suddenly the door flung open. It was Allis, looking very annoyed.

"Can you guys cut the giggling? Some of us have had a really long day and would like to enjoy some peace and quiet," she snapped, her brown eyes narrowed and hating.

Jasmine and Christina popped their heads in, shooting apologetic glances at the two girls.

"Hey, why don't you guys hang with us while Allis gets some rest?" offered Jasmine, a friendly smile on her face.

"I think that'd be best," agreed Ella, grabbing Juliet by the hand and whisking her away. They followed the other two down the hallway into the common room, where most of the students chilled in the few minutes of rest they had between lessons and lights out. Jasmine dropped herself onto a free couch and sighed loudly.

"Some days I don't know what I'm doing here when I could be back home learning how to cook instead of how to cut down a freaking tree," she moaned, throwing her hands into the air. "I wanna be a chef, not a lumberjack."

"Preach it, sister," Christina joined in. "I've always wanted to be a fashion designer, not a soldier. Have you seen the outfits they have to wear?"

"Oh, _dear_, you want to go into the fashion business?" chirped Juliet, smiling widely at Christina. "That's such a wonderful idea! I myself have my very own boutique! Why, my designs have graced the covers of magazines and the bodies of supermodels!"

Christina gasped and grasped Juliet's arm. "No way! What's your line called? Have I seen your designs anywhere? Who wears you? Can I visit your boutique one day?"

Ella smirked and nudged Juliet, hoping that the silly unicorn could see the flaws in her little speech. As the glamorous purple haired girl blanched, Ella was certain that there was a brain inside that pretty head. And once again, she would have to save the day. "Juliet's line of work isn't actually _that_ famous. By supermodels, she means one of our friends who had a brief modeling career, and by magazines, she means our school magazine." She glanced at Juliet, carefully avoiding her furious eyes. "However, she's one of the most talented designers I know and I'm sure she could give you a few tips."

"That'd be so, like, amazing!" Christina squealed. "Let me go get my sketchbook, I have to show you my latest dress!" Her dark orange hair bounced on her shoulders as she raced towards their room, intent on making an impression on Juliet.

"What about you, Ella? Any talents?" Jasmine asked, who was now munching on some chips.

"Where'd you get the chips?" Ella asked. "You didn't even get off the couch."

"I got it from under the couch. Oh no, they were closed and they were _mine_. I keep food under this couch because I claimed it to be mine and no one sits on it but me and my friends."

"Wow, that explains why no one really sits in this corner of the room," observed Ella, looking around.

There were a group of guys gathered around the pinball machines, a small bunch of girls painting their toenails on the floor, yet the majority of the students remained on the other side of the room, leaving Jasmine's couch a cozy amount of solitude.

"And, to answer your question…I guess I have a knack for leading and organizing," Ella responded.

"I'm back!" Christina swooped in and grabbed Juliet, pulling her down to sit on the couch. "Okay, so, I'm not an amazing artist, but I'm sure you can figure out what's going on. You see, here, the neckline for this dress goes down like a v…"

"Oh yes, how stylish, yet so simple. It goes well with the length of the dress as well, I see now…"

"Hey, Ella, let's leave the fashion freaks alone. Wanna come with me to the bathroom?" Jasmine asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, um, okay," Ella said, warily nodding her head. "I'm not sure why though…"

"For companionship."

The two girls walked together in silence, and when they were finally in the quiet, empty bathroom, Jasmine leaned against the sink counter and stared at Ella.

"So, do you want to go ahead and, um, pee? I'll wait here for you then," Ella said, proud that she had discovered the purpose of her accompanying Jasmine.

"You know Ella, you're really pretty. Like, insanely pretty. You're actually beautiful, did you know that?"

A dark red blush bloomed on Ella's face. "Oh, n-no I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. Can't you see it?" Jasmine urged. "You should have guys falling all over you. Actually, there is one."

"Oh no, are you going to talk to me about Riley?" Ella sighed.

"Yes, I am. This is what girls talk about in the bathrooms, so suck it up. He's head over heels with you! And he's hot!"

"I am fully aware that his appearance is above room temperature, but the thing is…I already have a boyfriend," Ella replied, internally cursing herself because she _knew_ what was going to come up next…

"Oh my god, who? What's he like? Tell me!"

_Come on Brain, don't fail me now_. "Well, his name is…"_Ugh, Brain, what did I just say?!_ "Uhh, Mac. Yes. And he has blonde hair and green eyes, and he…is very sweet and kind." Ella sighed with relief. As long as Applejack never knew about this, she was safe.

"And? Come on, we're in the bathroom! Tell me more!" Jasmine pushed on, making herself comfortable on the sinks. "Anything juicy?"

"Oh, the only juicy things about him were his apples."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

"As in, the apples he picked. He works at a farm; an apple orchard to be exact. Their apples are, like, really good," Ella extended, vaguely aware of the double entendre she just said. "He's just an amazing guy, you know? Strong but sensitive."

"That's so nice," Jasmine responded, a smile on her face. "Too bad for Riley though, he would have loved to pick apples with you."

"So, now it's your turn." Ella crossed her arms. "What about you?"

"Well," Jasmine began. "I've never really had a real boyfriend, just some random hookups with guys at parties. Being in military school sure has its perks. Have you seen half the boys here? But I'm not looking for love - just fun. Unlike Allis…"

"What's that about Allis?" asked Ella, intrigued and surprised that the hissy Allis could ever hope to find love with her attitude.

"Oh my gosh, don't you see her fawning over Kris? She wants that Polish sausage, like, for _real_. Why do you think she hates Juliet so much? Kris has been waxing lyrical about her in Combat, since we're in a group together. _'Oh, Juliet looks so lovely today! Oh, Juliet is so cute when she eats a banana! Oh, Juliet, Juliet, Juliet!_ It's been four days and you two girls have got the two hottest guys in school under your thumbs. You're certainly making an impression here."

Ella's mouth hung open. "W-what? Really?" She couldn't believe it. Two not even human girls bagging the most eligible boys in the _whole_ school? Not possible. "I-I'm sure if Allis lets Kris know how she feels, he could return the feelings?"

Jasmine let out a loud laugh. "Yeah right. Juliet's a stunner if I ever saw one. He would never go for plain Kraft cheese when you got that exotic piece of extra-Aged Appenzeller!"

"Oh my…Poor Allis," Ella murmured, her eyes downcast. No wonder she was such a sour puss. "What can we do?"

"Let it all play out," Jasmine offered. "Okay, now I gotta take a piss, and I can't do that with you here. Meet you back in there?" She stomped into a stall and locked it.

Ella nodded to no one in particular and began making her way to the door.

"Move faster, I can't pee with you here!" yelled Jasmine.

Ella smiled and closed the door behind her. She began walking down the long hallway to the common room. A glance to the wall clock told her that she had little more than five minutes before lights out. As she walked, she began reflecting what Jasmine had shared with her. She let out a long sigh, dreading the following days. The end of term test was in, what, a week and three days? Would they be prepared? Would things be all right? So many questions…and it seemed that, just like before a huge problem, Ella had no answers.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope the rating for this story applies to this chapter. Also, I just finished all my exams so...get ready for some more.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Another Dimension

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"It's just so <em>cliché <em>and it sucks!" moaned Allis into her mobile phone. She was lounging on the bed, twirling a strand of her dark brown hair with her finger. She examined the tips, and sighed loudly when she discovered a spilt end. "Think about it; two new girls, both are idiots, and they've got all the boys fawning over them. It's so…storybook. I hate it!" she snapped.

"Hey, don't yell at me!" laughed her sister on the other line. "How do they even look like? Blonde with a big chest or what?"

"They have goddamned _purple_ hair which they insist is natural! Like, how stupid do they think we are? No one can have natural purple hair. And one of them is fat anyways. None of them can do any sports, they're so _stupid_ and _annoying _and how is Kris going to notice me with those floozies ruining everything?!" Allis grunted wordlessly and threw her pillow across the room. "I hate them!"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Look, Allis, I have to go. Garrett's acting up," her sister said, referring to her 3-year old son.

"Fine, whatever. See you soon," muttered Allis glumly. She hung up the phone and sighed loudly.

"Is this your pillow?"

Allis shot up, her face frozen in horror. It was Ella, holding the pillow in her hands.

"Were you having a pillow fight? How fun! Pillow fights can be fun even by yourself," Ella commented, smoothing the pillow down and tossing it onto the bed. "Maybe we can have a pillow fight one day as well." She turned away and began stripping down. "Boy, am I tired! I don't know how you do it, Allis. You're so athletic and strong. I hope I can keep up with you in any classes we have together."

The sincere smile Ella just gave Allis was like a knife into her heart. She internally scolded herself for badmouthing her two roommates to her sister. "Uh, yeah. I can teach you a couple of tricks or something," she said, not realizing that she was actually being nice back. Sometimes, she just wanted to be nice. Other times, she wanted to kill them,

Just then, Juliet swayed in, followed by Christina. "And then I said, darling, that's not a dress, that's a _mess_!"

"Oh Juliet, you are _soo_ funny!" brayed Christina, playfully hitting Juliet on her arm. "I can not believe you said that!"

"What's going on here?" asked Allis, squinting at Christina. For someone who said she was her best friend, she was acting quite chummy with the most hated person on Allis's list.

"Oh, Juliet was just telling me about all the amazing parties she'd been invited to back home. She has _soo_ many stories to tell and they're all _soo_ fabulous!" She flipped her hair and put her hand on her hip, striking a very Juliet-esque pose.

"Now now, my dear, I'm not _that_ entertaining," said Juliet humbly. She yawned, placing her hand over her mouth. "Now, I do believe we have a big day tomorrow. I suggest we all get some sleep."

Ella was already snuggled in bed, her back to the rest of the room. "Good night," she called out before drifting off.

Soon, all the girls were in bed, either getting comfortable or dozing off. Well, except for Allis.

She lay in bed with her eyes wide open. The sounds of Ella and Juliet's soft breathing were like a cheese grater to her ears. The quiet murmurs, the hushed snoring, and the calm sighs of the two girls were enough to make Allis snap. She sat up, taking care not to wake anyone up, and slid out of bed. She slithered to the closest desk and slowly began to shuffle through the papers. There was a knapsack on the floor; she picked it up and rifled inside. An opened envelope was nestled between some history books.

_Bingo_, thought Allis. She grabbed it and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, please don't tell me we've got…"<p>

"Yeah…Circuit Training," Jasmine said. She took a sip from her water bottle. "Don't worry, you're doing fine."

"It's just…so…_tiring_," sighed Juliet, gracefully slamming her head onto the table.

"Why are you in military school again?" asked Allis, tilting her head.

"It's an assignment from our teacher," piped up Ella. "I think we've been over this?"

"Yeah, we have, I was just wondering why a self-obsessed, marshmallow knucklehead like Juliet and a fat nerd like you got an assignment like that," said Allis, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth. She bared her bread-coated teeth in a very unladylike smile.

"Excuse me?" gasped Juliet.

"Oh, you're excused," said Allis, examining her nails.

Juliet shot up. It was quiet for a few seconds before she grabbed her glass of orange juice and threw it in Allis's face. Juliet's eyes began to water as she turned around and stomped out of the cafeteria. All around the room, people turned to stare at the now sopping Allis.

"You know, I thought you would be a nice friend," said Ella, standing up as well. "Now I see I was wrong. Oh, and having pillow fights by yourself _aren't_ fun." Hot tears began streaming down her cheeks as she followed Juliet out.

"Bitch," hissed Jasmine. "What were you thinking?" She stared at Ella's retreating back before shooting up to run after them.

Christina just stared, her mouth hanging open. She too got up to follow the others.

The boys, on the other hand, began to laugh. First it was just they, and then it was everyone else. When the laughter subsided, a cold hard expression crossed Kris's face.

"You know what _I_ don't know…What Juliet and Ella did to you. Also, why we're friends with you," he said. A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Good bye."

"Yeah, he's got a point," Riley chuckled. He stuck his middle finger up at Allis. "Later."

"No, listen to me, you are _not_ fat," urged Jasmine, pulling Ella into a hug. "I have no idea what gave her that idea."

"It's not that…" Ella sniffed. She, Jasmine, Christina and Juliet were huddled in the bathroom. Juliet was fixing her eye makeup in the mirror. She aggressively applied mascara on. "I know it's silly to cry over this…I just thought she was a friend."

"We all did," Christina said, patting Ella on the back. "I think she just might be cranky, maybe it's her shark–"

"How dare she call me a marshmallow!" seethed Juliet, shoving the cap on the mascara tube. "Clearly I am _not_ a marshmallow!" She pressed her fingers on her temple. "Do you think this was the first time she snapped? Not too long ago she cornered me in this very bathroom and had the _audacity_ to accuse me of not being a human! Probably thought I was some other sort of confection. Anyways, she's also been snooping through _our _private papers. Yes, I say ours, because she looked through yours too, Ella. I stopped her just in time, and I will no longer stand aside while she pries into out lives. I suggest we banish her to the wastelands, never to be seen again…without any conditioner or moisturizer."

"Oo-kay," Jasmine said. "Let's _not _do that. What we _will_ do is stay on guard and confront _her_ and make her apologize for everything, okay? Now, I hate to be a stickler, but we have classes now. So let's forget about this and just…whatever. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, okay," said Ella. She looked at her figure in the mirror. "Hmm, maybe I _could_ lose a couple of pounds."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm in Canada WOOOO omg I hate Allis here.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Another Dimension

Chapter 13

* * *

><p><em>You could cut the tension with a knife<em>, thought Christina.

The four roommates were in their respectable beds. Ella was scribbling away in a small journal (although it seemed like she was having a very difficult time writing), and Juliet was already asleep.

Allis seemed asleep, yet when the light of the moon shifted on her face, she could see that Allis' eyes were wide open.

She stared at the face of her best friend. They'd been friends for a long time, she and Allis. Never before had she witnessed this side of her. Surely she was just stressed? The exam next week was a big one. Who wouldn't be stressed?

She closed her eyes, sighed, and turned in her bed. _I wonder what's going to happen now_.

* * *

><p>Sweat poured from Juliet's face, dripping down from her chin to her chest. Small beads covered her arms as she continued on. Her face was screwed up tightly, fighting the urge to scream. Her labored breaths came faster and faster as she reached her limit.<p>

"Aah! I…I did it!"

"Yes. You did 10 sit-ups. Well done. Halfway there." Amber loomed above her, a smile on his young face. "Now you only have 90 more to go. You can do it!"

Juliet sighed and continued to lie down on the wet gym mat. "I don't want to. Isn't 10 enough?"

"No."

Juliet propped herself up on her elbows. "I don't want to do _this_ exercise anymore. Can't we find something easier for me?" Juliet pouted, playing the damsel in distress card.

Amber breathed deeply. "I guess…we can stop this for a while. Would you like to try…weights? You could be good at lifting things."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know…I'm not exactly 'strong', I think." Juliet stifled another sigh before scanning the room. Her eyes fell upon the strong form of another boy, short but muscular, beating away at a long, heavy punching bag that dangled from the ceiling. The boy smacked and punched, producing hard sounds from the bag. His face shone with pure determination and a sort of grittiness that that made him look stronger than anyone in the gym.

"I want to do that," Juliet said simply, pointing at the boy. "Please."

Amber followed her finger to the boxing area. "Really? I thought you thought you weren't strong enough for arm exercises…but we could give it a try."

He helped her stand up, ever the gracious gentleman, and they walked over to a free bag.

"You're going to need these. Are they your size?" Amber asked, handing her a pair of limp, red gloves.

Juliet slipped her hand inside, shuddering violently. "Ugh! It's all moist inside!" She jerked it off, wiping her hand on her shirt. "Are there any _dry_ ones?"

Amber's lips curved into a small smirk. "I'm not sure. We shouldn't waste time looking for dry gloves, just wear these."

This time, Juliet didn't try to hide her annoyance. With a heavy exhale, she reluctantly stuffed her hands back in the gloves, squinting and grimacing as droplets of sweat that had originally clung to the inner lining of the glove began to caress the sides of her curled up fingers.

"Alright, so the first thing you want to do is stand properly, like this…"

But before he could instruct her on anything, the air was filled with violent slaps of Juliet's clenched fists on the punch bag. With a steely glare in her eyes, Juliet continued, alternating between the punches as she stared ahead. Through her furious haze, she could see the dark hair and angry brown eyes of none other than Allis.

"Hey, you might wanna calm down," said Amber, putting a hand on Juliet's shaking shoulder.

"I…could…do…this…forever!" grunted Juliet, however, after three more punches, she stopped. Her breathing was heavy, yet it didn't seem pained. "Or, maybe not."

* * *

><p>Ella stared at her shoes in despair. How long has it been since they arrived in this world? 4 days? 5 days?<p>

"What do I even do?" she whispered. She slowly picked up the laces.

"Ella?"

Her head shot up. Riley stood before her, panting.

"Do you, uh, need help with that?" he asked, grinning as he pointed to her sneakers.

Ella sighed. "Yeah, I think I do."

He bent down, and grasped the laces in fingers and began tying them together. "All you have to do is cross them together like this…then pull, make a loop, put the other lace in here, and voila. How does it feel?"

Ella smiled. "It feels good. Thank you."

Riley stood up, and stretched his hand, preparing to help her once more. "Come on. Coach is going to wonder why you're not sweating as much as everyone else and we can't tell him it was because you were looking at your shoes."

He sped off, leaving Ella to try to keep up with him.

It wasn't until another lap that he began to slow down. He was at her side once more, jogging while she tried not to collapse.

"Hey," he said.

Ella wheezed in reply.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry about what happened at lunch yesterday…"

"You…don't have to apologize," coughed Ella, smiling weakly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I still feel like I should, though," he continued. "I've know the gang for some time now, and I never expected to hear Allis say those things."

Ella shook her head. "It's fine. I'm sure she feels sorry about it now."

* * *

><p>"I don't."<p>

Jasmine sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Allis, do you have any idea how terrible you were yesterday? They've done nothing to you!"

"They're hiding something! Why won't you stick with your real friend?"

Christina stepped forward and placed a hand on Allis' shoulder. "Juliet is not a pony from another world, Allis. You're not on drugs are you?"

Allis shook her off. "What the hell? No! I'm telling you! Let's go to our room, and I'll show you the letters I found. Someone named Princess Celestia sent Ella and Juliet, or should I say Rarity, to Earth to…"

"What, to collect data for an invasion? Please," scoffed Jasmine. "If you're not going to be serious about this and grow a pair, then don't even bother hanging out with us anymore."

Allis's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me? Need I remind you that _I_ was your first ever friend here? I brought you into this group, and if you think that you can just kick me out like this, you're dead wrong!"

"Get over yourself," snapped Jasmine, narrowing her eyes. "You're not some friendship princess, reaching out to others and caring for them. I would have been able to find my own way without you."

"Can we stop? Please?" asked Christina. "Both of you…just…stop! Allis, please, just apologize. They did nothing to you. You're acting like a baby."

"I don't have to apologize if I don't want to," Allis said, turning away and crossing her arms. "Now you can either side with me and get to the bottom of this, or you can go with _them_ and dye your hair purple and be idiots."

Silence hung in the room.

"Well," Jasmine said. "Time to bust out the hair dye then."

* * *

><p>AN: oh god it's been so long i have no idea what's going to happen.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Another Dimension

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"I'm sure she'll apologize any minute now," said Ella, taking a bite of the salad in front of her. She had become more accustomed to the various vegetables and sauces that were on offer for her. Right now, she was trying something she had never heard before: black bean salad. Since when were beans black anyways?<p>

"Don't bet on it," muttered Jasmine with a mouthful of pasta. She swallowed hard and waved her fork around. "I bet you she's sulking around somewhere, waiting for the perfect time to mouth you guys off again."

Juliet sighed. "It's better if we stop talking about this. After all," she stared straight in Jasmine's eyes. "Weren't you once friends? It's not very nice to suddenly turn on her when she made a mistake."

Jasmine tilted her head. "Weren't _you_ the one who said we should banish her?"

"Yes, well, I may have said some things I regret. Opinions change, dear."

"Yeah? Well, they'll change again when I tell you that she's also planning to snoop through your things again."

Juliet's fork stopped halfway to her mouth.

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Ella, placing a hand on top of Juliet's. "I hid them somewhere she'll never find."

"You better hope she doesn't find them," murmured Christina. "I'd hate to know what she'd do with them."

"Can you girls stop being so dramatic?" Riley spoke up. "This is really stupid."

Kris nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid not," whispered Christina, her eyes landing upon the approaching figure.

Allis walked by, holding a tray in front of her. She didn't give a single glance at the group, instead she continued walking and stopped at another table filled with strangers.

"Hey Allis," said one of the girls. "What's up?"

"Can I sit here?" she asked, smiling at the girl. She twisted her head to give shoot daggers at the group. "I've suddenly realized I've been hanging out with the wrong people."

"How can we _not_ be dramatic with _her_ around?" asked Jasmine.

* * *

><p>"And…time's up. Put your pens down, and pass your papers to the person in front of you."<p>

Ella turned back, taking the paper from her fellow classmate's hands. They had just finished taking part in a small test. Well, if you could call writing half an essay in one hour a small test.

With a satisfied grin, Ella held up the papers for her teacher to take. She had been studying hard ever since Riley had shown her the library. After spending all her free periods there, reading and memorizing all about the wars that had happened on Earth, she was totally confident that she would pass this class.

Mr. Denning smiled back, pleased at the progress of this new student. However, the other one…well, he would give Juliet time. But for now, he wanted to focus on Ella.

"Thank you. Now, I know it was a difficult question to answer, and some of you might not have been able to complete it, but this was just a practice. I'm sure you'll all do marvelously on the real exam, okay? Now," he checked his watch, "we have 55 minutes left of the lesson. I'd like you all to take this time to finish up any questions from your exercise book, or just to revise past events. _No_ talking or sleeping, or 'having a small snack'," he continued. "I will mark these papers and give them back to you by next lesson."

Ella opened her book, breathing in the faint smell of the pages. It was still fairly new, and the scent lingered like perfume on a woman's neck from last night. She turned to the appropriate page and began reading. Boy, this Hitler guy sure was terrible!

Juliet sat next to her, examining her nails. "You know, Ella, I really think that these humans got the better form. I mean, I love our…old form but I've been doing some of my own research and look!" She reached over to wave her hand in Ella's face. "Look at my…nails! How darling are the stickers? You can't do these with hooves!"

Ella noted that Juliet's nails were now a snowy white, with blue diamonds encrusted on them.

"They look lovely," Ella whispered, eyeing Mr. Denning. He was focused on someone's paper, shaking his head every few seconds. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some studying done. You should, too. By the look on Mr. Denning's face, that could be your test."

Juliet huffed and turned away, picking at the desk and flicking through her own book. "Now I know how Rainbow Dash feels when you try to teach her _things_," she sighed. She rested her face on her hand. "I can't believe these things even happened!"

Ella nodded. "Equestria has had its fair share of wars, but I've never read something so…cruel and horrific." She turned to a page that explained in detail what gas chambers were. "Humans truly are…terrible."

The clock steadily counted down until the end of class. Most of the students had chatted quietly, taken a nap, or just doodled works of art that could have only been drawn by a bored teenager, so when the bell rang, the pounding of footsteps racing towards the door drowned Mr. Denning's farewells.

"Be sure to continue…studying," he sighed. Shaking his head, he smiled and sat back down, glancing up to see two students taking their time. "Oh, Ella, would you mind staying behind for a couple of minutes? Don't worry, you're not in trouble," he said. "Juliet, you don't have to stay. It won't take long."

Juliet's eyes were comforting as she walked out of the classroom, waggling her glittering nails as a good bye.

"Yes, sir?" Ella said, standing in front of the desk.

Mr. Denning sat down and ruffled through the test papers. "I just finished marking your test, and I'm sad to say that…" He looked at her. "That you are the only student here who actually managed to get a full mark."

Ella's mouth dropped open in surprise. "R-really? Wow! I didn't expect that…thank you sir."

"Granted, your penmanship needs more work, but I have to say, I'm very pleased with your progress in this class. It makes me very happy to see such studious teenagers nowadays."

"Pleasing teachers is what I do best," said Ella. "I mean, with test scores and such…not…not…"

Mr. Denning laughed. "I understand what you meant, Ella, no need to look so scared. Now, run along. I don't want to make you late to your other class. Oh, but before you leave…" He held up a paper riddled with red. "Could you talk to Juliet and help with…well…everything?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short but im TIRED and i wanna play games so yea. also if anyone has that mlp app and needs friends to send them hearts you can always pm me and ask me for my gameloft account please i want to buy minuette but i cant because i wasted my hearts on the balloon game and didn't even win anything nice.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Another Dimension

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>"How in Equestria am I supposed to memorize all these dates? Not meaning to sound lazy, but when would I ever have to know these?" Juliet sighed, staring dejectedly at the pages of her textbook.<p>

"You only need to know them until the final exam, then you can forget all about them," said Ella, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Just…try."

Juliet gave her a tired smile. "Thank you for giving up your free time to help me, Ella."

"It's no problem. Besides, I would have been in here even if you didn't need help."

"Yes, well, I would be talking fashion with Christina. Where is she now?" Juliet's hair swished as she turned her head, scanning the library.

"Juliet, focus!" Ella snapped, tapping the tabletop.

"Yes, yes, of course." Juliet frowned as she stared at the information. "No, I can't do this anymore. I need a break. I'm off to the bathroom."

"Two minutes!" called out Ella to Juliet's retreating figure.

"You can't achieve this in two minutes!" came the response along with Juliet gesturing to her face.

A small giggle escaped Ella as she turned back to her book. Her eyes listlessly flew over the words. In her mind, she was a pony again, sitting in a classroom at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. The aforementioned ruler was standing at the front, her gentle voice carrying itself straight to Twilight's ears and into her brain. Ever since that day, Twilight had imagined every thing she read or heard coming from Celestia's mouth. It was a very effective way of remembering things, because Twilight never forgot a word that Celestia has ever said. Sure, it sounded a little creepy, but Celestia was a pony that Twilight would remember for a very, very long time.

The scraping of a chair brought Twilight back to Ella, and she looked up from her book to find herself staring at the face of a young boy. He smiled at her before speaking.

"Hi. Are you a friend of Juliet's?" he asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Yes, I am. She's one of my best friends," Ella replied, smiling back.

The boy's smile grew larger. "Oh, then, could I ask you something?"

Ella nodded.

"Is she…well, does she…is she involved with anyone?" His words were quiet and nervous.

Ella shook her head. "Not as far as I'm concerned. Why do you ask?"

As his mouth opened, his eyes darted towards the entrance of the library. He quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you!" With that, he walked off, running back to his original seat and burying his head in his own book.

Juliet came up from behind, and sat down. "Well? What do you think?" She pursed her lips and struck a small pose. "Have you ever used the make-up Celestia put in our bags? It's a marvelous quality, just look at how my cheeks sparkle! Oh, and, what did Amber want?"

"Who's Amber?" asked Ella. "Oh, the boy? He just asked whether you were involved with anypo-…anyone. I told him no."

"That's odd. Well, that doesn't really matter. So…back to studying I suppose?"

"You suppose correctly."

Christina sat cross-legged on her bed, her sketchbook balanced on her knees. Her tongue poked in and out as her hand darted all over the place, drawing intricate patterns on her newest dress design. The dress was going to be light champagne, short in the front and long in the back, with pale pink sequins dotting the bodice. A pale pink sash would act as a belt, paired with matching heels. Yes, this was the dress of her dreams; the dress she dreamed of wearing to the end of year dance.

Unfortunately, all she had was the forest green shift her mother had bought her last year. She insisted that it was a beautiful dress, but Christina felt like a giant booger.

The door squeaked open and in entered Allis. Christina stared from her position.

Allis approached. "Hey. Can we talk?"

Christina nodded, bouncing to left to make space for her friend. "I think we need to."

Allis sat down gingerly, and folded her hands on her lap. "Chris, you've been my friend since, like, third grade. We spent almost every summer together, we shared clothes, we shared crushes – we basically shared lives. Even when my parents made the decision to send me here, you stuck by my side and insisted you come as well." She took a deep breath. "I love you, you know that. But I will not spend another minute with _them_, which is I am moving out of the room."

Christina was silent for a moment. "Um, your speech started well, but then it just turned silly."

Allis rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, do I have to spell it out for you? You and Jasmine are so far up Ella and Juliet's asses that you throw me out of the group, forcing me to hang out with those _losers_ at lunch, and then you act like you heard me wrong when I say that I'll be sleeping somewhere else?"

"Maybe if you weren't turning this into such a huge deal, you wouldn't have to make a scene and 'move out'. Besides, this is all because you were being a major bitch to Ella and Juliet, when they've done nothing wrong to you at all." Christina sighed. "Maybe it would be better if you slept somewhere else."

Allis's eyes narrowed. "I was going to anyways." She stood up and stomped towards her side of the drawers. She yanked it open, grabbing her clothes and stuffing them into her duffel bag. After the room had been cleaned, she stopped at the doorway. "I'll be rooming with Francis upstairs. Room 34, if you want to apologize to me."

The room was silent, save for the scratch of pencil on paper. Yet even that stopped after a while.

Later that night, the three roommates were in bed, swapping stories of their day and moaning about their sore muscles.

"And as if the lesson wasn't going badly enough, she _insisted_ on yelling at the top of her lungs, calling us weak and lazy!" Juliet sighed angrily, the memories of today's swimming lesson still fresh in her mind. "Excuse me if I wasn't born with fins."

Christina laughed, but it sounded hollow.

"Christina? Are you alright?" Ella asked, turning her head to look at the girl.

"It's…Allis. She came in and told me that she was 'moving out' to sleep in another room. She doesn't want to be around you guys, no offense."

"I was wondering where she was," Ella said. "I'm sorry. I could tell that you two were quite good friends."

"Oh, we're more than friends. We were almost sisters." Christina's voice was just above a whisper. "Well, good night."

Echoes of good night followed and soon all three girls were asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: wow so late with new chapter and it's short i'm a loser but exams are underway so that means more chapters as i dont want to study lol also i will be wrapping up part 1 very soon actually maybe until chapter 20-25 and then boom it's the pegasuseseses turn.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Another Dimension

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>The alarm was harsh upon the girls' ears. Ella rubbed her eyes, yawning as she struggled to sit up. Reaching out, she managed to push the off button. The girl next to her moaned and turned around, burrowing deeper into the warm, soft confines of her bed.<p>

"J-Juliet," Ella muttered. "Christina, time to wake up." Through bleary eyes, Ella could make out Juliet's figure underneath the covers, yet when she glanced over at Christina's bed, it was already empty._ Must have woken up early to shower_, thought Ella. She swung her legs over the bed and stood on wobbly legs, then shuffled towards the chest of drawers where she kept her clothes.

Juliet sighed loudly and stretched, making high-pitched squeals as her joints cracked. "Don't the teachers understand we need beauty sleep?" she whined, finally slithering out of bed and stumbling towards the mirror. She grabbed her hairbrush and began untangling her messy purple tresses, her eyes still not fully open. "What's the schedule for today?"

Ella read over the papers stacked on the desk. "Well, we've got another obstacle course class today. Great."

Juliet put down her brush and patted her hair into place. "If we have to wallow in mud like pigs again, I'm going to scream."

Just then, Christina entered the room, her hair slightly curly and damp. "Good morning," she said, smiling at her roommates.

"Good morning," came the responses.

"Let's go to breakfast together," she suggested, placing her toiletry bag down on her bed.

"Do you think…that Allis will be there as well?" asked Ella.

Christina stopped moving. "No. She's hanging out with new friends, probably. Ones she doesn't even like. But let's not worry about that." She turned and stood next to the doorway. "Come on. They made pancakes, and you do _not_ want to miss them."

They sat on their usual table, breaking fast on fluffy pancakes smothered in maple syrup and topped with fresh fruits.

"This has got to be the best breakfast so far," gushed Ella, licking her lips happily.

"It's a treat they like to bestow upon us every once in a while," said Riley, twirling his fork around. He speared a fleshy strawberry and dipped it in the dollop of whipped cream on his plate. "Here, take this." He held it up to Ella's lips.

A rosy blush bloomed on her cheeks, but she accepted the bite, smiling thankfully.

"Um," Jasmine made a noise. "Can you two…_not_?"

Riley grinned. "Jealous, Jas?" He picked up another strawberry from his plate and flicked it at the brown-skinned girl. "Don't worry; there's enough strawberries to go around."

That action sparked a mini-food fight as Jasmine and Riley began throwing various pieces of food at each other. Thankfully, Christina was there to stop them and scold them.

Breakfast ended with the ring of the bell. As the girls were getting up to leave, Jasmine grabbed Ella by the arm and pulled her away.

"H-hey! Ouch, what's going on?"

Jasmine stopped pulling her and narrowed her eyes. "What was all that with Riley?"

Ella rubbed her arm, and looked back to see Juliet with a curious look on her face. She could tell that Juliet was wondering whether to confront Jasmine or not. Ella gave her friend a smile and looked back to Jasmine. "With the strawberry? I was just being polite."

"You told me you have a boyfriend. People with boyfriends don't eat strawberries off the forks of people who have a crush on them."

Ella looked down. "I suppose that was a tad questionable. But Riley knows that I…have a boyfriend, and I'm sure he was just being friendly."

Jasmine shook her head. "Can you be a bit more aware of his actions? Sorry if I'm sounding like a mean person, but Riley doesn't really respect other people's wishes that well."

"Thanks for the advice, then."

Jasmine smiled and walked off, linking arms with Christina and hurrying to their class.

Juliet hurried over and put her hand on Ella's shoulder. "What was all that about? Jasmine looked quite irritated."

Ella sighed. "Well, I told Riley that I was in a relationship to stop him trying to pursue me, and I told Jasmine as well. She was warning me not to encourage Riley anymore, since he doesn't really respect people's wishes."

Juliet snuck a peek at Riley's retreating figure. "I would tell you the same thing, Ella. I'd hate for anything to happen to you. Who did you say your boyfriend was?"

Ella looked down again, and muttered, "B-Big Mac."

Juliet let out a giggle. "Oh, Ella. Don't worry, I won't tell Applejack."

Ella smiled as well, touching Juliet with her other hand. "Thanks. Well, there's a pile of mud waiting to be wallowed in. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Ella stared at the gash on her knee. The skin was torn, and blood was already beginning to seep out of the wound. The world turned blurry as her eyes quickly began to water.<p>

"Ella, are you alright?" yelled Juliet from the other side of the tire track.

Ella raised her head and gave her a weary smile and a half-hearted wave. "Yeah," she croaked. "I'm fine."

She tried to stand up, and continued hopping through the black rubber traps. Finally, she made it across. She sat down on the grass and gingerly began patting her knee.

"Okay, my turn," murmured Juliet. She watched the others sprint through this part of the course, with high knees and red faces. The goal was to get across the track while jumping in and out of tires. Easier said than done.

Juliet began slowly, delicately lifting and placing each slender foot into the holes. She picked her away across very carefully, not seeming to notice that the purpose was to do it fast. The teacher stared at her, a puzzled expression on his face. He moved towards, intent on yelling at her to hurry up, before another student's clumsiness caught his attention. Shaking his head, he sighed, wondering why everyone seemed to suddenly suck today.

Juliet pressed on, still traveling at the same speed. A well built boy raced passed her, his breath loud and steady as his legs pumped up and down. Juliet bit her lip as she continued through the course. She lost count of how many people have already finished before her and finally made it to the end.

"That wasn't so bad," she said, smiling at Ella.

Ella glared back, her eyes still misty. "It took you about five minutes to get across."

Juliet patted her hair and rolled her eyes. "I don't understand how they expect us to _gallop_ through those…wheels in under that amount of time. I'm sure the whole point is to just across without getting hurt…" She eyes Ella's wound. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

Ella placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself off, her injured knee bending from the pressure of her body. "Hardly! As if two legs wasn't hard enough."

Juliet put her arm around her friend. "Perhaps a trip to the nurse would be in order."

The nurse was a gentle woman, with soft brown hair in a low ponytail and dark eyes. She pursed her lips at the sight of Ella's knee and smiled. "Don't worry, dear. You'll be fine."

She washed the wound with cool water and applied antibacterial cream, while Ella squirmed in discomfort. At last, the injury was covered with a bandage, allowing Ella to walk without much pain.

"Thank you, Nurse..."

"Ávalos, dear. Here's hoping you don't visit me soon!" She smiled and waved them off.

"I don't want to go to that class," sighed Ella, still clinging onto Juliet's arm.

"Well, hopefully the bell will ring and we can escape that dreadful course," Juliet agreed. With a quick glance to the wall clock in front of them, their hopes were shattered as they realized that there were 28 remaining minutes.

"Maybe if we walk really slowly the class would end before we got there," muttered Ella as the girls plodded towards the double doors that led to their own personal hell.

* * *

><p>Her hand shook slightly as she raised the spoon to her mouth. She sipped the pale broth and rested her head on her other hand. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep them open, and she sighed heavily.<p>

"Come on, Juliet, don't be such a drama queen."

Juliet's head snapped up. "Why don't you try running on a treadmill for a full 30 minutes and see how _you_ feel?"

Jasmine laughed. "Honey, I've been in a marathon. I think I could handle that little workout you did."

Christina reached out and patted Juliet on the shoulder. "Next time you run, it'll be easier, so don't worry."

Riley chuckled. "Grade A encouragement from Chris."

Kris sidled up to Juliet, a smile on his face. "I can always help you with your fitness training, Juliet."

She smiled, placing her hand over his. "That's sweet of you, but a young man has already been helping me every lesson. Amber, have you heard of him? He reminds me of Spike…"

"Spike?" Kris asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's Spike?"

Juliet froze.

"He's my…ah, little brother! We call him Spike because he loves…dragons," Ella piped up, stepping on Juliet's foot.

"I've never spoken to anyone named Amber," Jasmine pondered, chewing on a piece of bread. "Is he hot?"

"He's…very cute," Juliet answered, thinking back on the small boy's face. "Very pretty."

"I didn't know you had a brother," said Riley, looking at Ella.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," Ella said. "We've only know each other for six days and we hardly talk that much except for meal times and when we run together."

"Perhaps we can get to know each other more…" Riley lowered his voice.

"S-say, Ella? Has Mac sent you any letters?" Juliet's voice broke the tension.

"Oh…yes! My boyfriend…Mac! No, he hasn't sent me anything…maybe tomorrow… since he's my boyfriend, and he loves me and I love him, yes," Ella nodded.

Riley bit his lip before turning to Kris, who was currently in a 'how fast can you sip soup' contest with Jasmine.

"That was close…thanks," Ella whispered to Juliet.

"No problem. We've got to be very careful now," Juliet replied. "This term ends eight days, correct? Then we can go back to Equestria and back to our normal lives. Try to keep your distance from him."

Ella nodded and went back to her dinner of potato stew. She grabbed her water bottle and tried to open it, struggling to twist the cap off. When it finally gave in, it tumbled between her fingers and fell to the floor, rolling away from the table. It was stopped by someone's shoes; someone who had been standing close to the table.

Ella looked up to find herself staring into Allis's eyes. Allis stared back, before she narrowed her eyes, and walked away.

Ella shook her head, trying to get the image of Allis's angry eyes out of her head. Why was she standing so close? Did she hear what Juliet said? Probably not…she just happened to be standing there.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Allis hissed as she hurriedly jiggled the computer mouse. She had raced to the IT room right after dinner, hoping to snatch a vacant computer. She pulled up several different search engines, typing in 'Equestria' in every single one of them.<p>

Unless their normal lives were living on an equestrian farm, there was nothing interesting or valuable. She slumped in her seat, and put her head in her hands.

_What am I even doing? Researching those girls like that…Gosh, I'm so lame. No wonder no one wants to hang out with me._

She shut the computer down and sighed. There was only one thing she could do now.

* * *

><p>AN: wow did u know...i am a lazy person. ch.17 WILL come out tomorrow i swear on me mum<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Another Dimension

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>"That's probably Jasmine asking to borrow more of Juliet's shampoo," Christina said with a giggle.<p>

Juliet joined in the laughter. "I'd be more than willing to share my products with her. I'll get the door."

Juliet stood up from her perch on Christina's bed, carefully placing the open bottles of nail polish on the side table. She delicately turned the knob and opened the door.

"Alright, do you want conditioner or shampoo…?" Juliet began before her voice trailed off.

Standing in the doorway was the slender frame of Allis. Her brown eyes shifted from the floor to meet with Juliet's.

"Can I come in?" she muttered.

"Of course. This _is_ your room as well," said Juliet, her voice soft and gentle. As angry as she was with Allis, there was no reason to be unpleasant. She moved aside and ushered her in, giving her a small smile.

Allis seemed uneasy at the kindness and hurried in the room. Her eyes wandered over the familiar room, landing on her untouched bed. "Hey guys," she said, the words flat.

"Hi Allis. Are you alright?" questioned Ella. She had a book open on her lap. "Christina and Juliet are doing their nails. But if you want, I can try doing yours."

Allis kicked the ground, her cheeks becoming redder and redder. "I…I'm here to…apologize for my behavior," she finally sputtered out. "I've been such a…a huge jerk and I'm so ashamed of how I was treating you girls…I'm sorry."

The word hung in the air, echoing through everyone's ears. Juliet approached Allis - her hands outstretched - and wrapped her arms around the girl's body.

"Oh darling, thank you for apologizing," Juliet cooed, patting Allis's back. "It means a lot to us."

Ella stood up and joined the hug, smiling widely. "That's true, you know. We're also sorry, if it seemed we were angering you in any way. We're just…trying to fit in."

Allis stood surprised, her face stuck in horror. "Y-you guys are forgiving me? Just like that? Even after I was so rude?"

Juliet laughed. "Oh, darling, you didn't seem like such a bad person. We were certain that something was bothering you, though."

"And that apology sounded very sincere," added Ella. "We forgive, as long as you forgive us."

Allis finally gave in, snuggling into the shoulders of the two girls. "Thank you…thank you."

Christina smiled at the trio. _Finally_, she thought. _I thought she'd never come to her senses_.

"So…" Allis began. "Painting nails, eh? It's been a while since I had a manicure, since they seem to be destroyed after a day in this school. Please tell me you guys haven't used up all the mint green."

"There's still half a bottle," Christina piped up. "I didn't let anyone use it, since I know it's your favorite color."

Allis rushed over to embrace her best friend. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in her ear. "You're my sister…"

Christina sighed impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sisters fight, but they always make up. Now, get off! You're going to spill the polish everywhere."

* * *

><p>"So…is everything back to normal?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow at the latest addition to the table.<p>

Allis nodded. "I apologized to them, and I want to apologize to you guys as well. Sorry about everything."

Murmurs of 'It's fine, don't worry' and 'You're our friend, don't be silly' came from everyone else. Allis looked down and blushed, smiling at the friendly welcome back she received from her table. She nibbled on the piece of toast in front of her, still feeling a little awkward around her friends.

"What are we doing today, then?" Juliet asked, turning to Ella. "More torture?"

"Exactly," sighed Ella, twirling her spoon around. Her wheat flakes had gotten soggy from the milk, and now the cereal looked like sad little slugs. "More training, survival and swimming before lunch. At least we have another quiet library session after lunch."

"Hey, look on the bright side!" squealed Jasmine. "Tomorrow's Sunday, and you know what that means!"

Kris and Riley both whooped and high-fived each other. "Town day!" they both yelled.

"Town day? Like, a day in town?" Ella asked.

"Wow, you're really smart," scoffed Jasmine. "Yes, Town day like a day into town. Like a little break for us students."

"We get to go to shopping for clothes, books, anything!" gushed Christina. "_And _we can go to restaurants to order food we _actually want to eat!_"

"That sounds like a lot of fun," said Ella. "Doesn't it?" She glanced over at Juliet.

"Shopping….," Juliet whispered, her eyes glazed over. "N-new clothes…"

"Is she okay?" asked Riley, swallowing the last bite of his banana.

"She will be in a while," Ella said, looking down at her breakfast. "Just give her a few minutes to process the information."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a complete failure," sighed Ella, gingerly removing her shoes.<p>

"Indeed it was," Juliet grumbled, adjusting the ice pack on her hip.

"I thought I asked you two not to end up here again," chucked Nurse Ávalos, inspecting Ella's foot. A large, dark purple bruise had begun to form mere centimeters from her big toe. "It doesn't look so bad, don't worry about it. You'll still be able to walk, and after some rest you'll go back to training." She placed an ice cold cloth on the spot. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," snapped Juliet. "I was just minding my own business, doing my lifting, when Ella here decided that the smartest thing to do was to lift weights that were too heavy for her. She dropped it on her foot, which caused her to fall and grab on to me, which caused _me_ to fall down and crash onto the floor, like a graceful tree being cut down. And _now_ I've got _this_!" She lifted the ice pack to reveal her matching dark purple mark.

"That's all true," Ella mumbled. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry will not erase this blemish!"

Nurse Ávalos let out a giggle. "Now, now. Bruises may look ugly the first couple of days, but they will fade away. Time heals all wounds, after all."

"But will it heal our reputation in this school?" asked Juliet, glaring at Ella. "Because I heard quite a few people laughing at us."

Ella winced under the stare. "I'm sure they were laughing with us."

"_I was not laughing, Ella._"

"What lesson do you have next?" The nurse quickly tried to lighten the mood. "If you two are still in pain, I could write you a note to excuse you from any strenuous activities."

"Really? That would be great," said Ella, smiling gratefully. "Thank you for all your help."

"I wouldn't have become a nurse if I didn't enjoy helping others. And you're welcome, _amada_."

"I'm sorry?"

"It means 'dear' in Spanish," Nurse Ávalos said. "I come from Spain."

"Oh, Spain, what a lovely place!" Juliet commented. "I've seen many pictures of it…very beautiful."

"Thank you," Nurse Ávalos said, smiling at the girls. "You two can either stay here or go back to class…your choice. There are some chairs in the corner over there."

Ella and Juliet looked at each other. "Let's stay here," they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>AN: I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET THIS DONE TODAY IT IS 11;36 PM AS I WRITE THIS. also go check out ch 16 if you didnt read it yet cuz i finished that one. I am leaving August 8 to go to switzerland and italy and all that so I have 11 days left and I will finsih thisn part i sware omg i ahte this story so much i want to write sometihing else ugh<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Another Dimension

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>"I don't know why she didn't just let us sit out," grumbled Juliet, running a hairbrush through her locks.<p>

"Well, we were kind of just using our arms…not really swimming that much," responded Ella, massaging her foot gently. The bruise still ached madly, but the slight pressure from her fingers somehow made the pain more bearable.

"Did I ask for a reason?" muttered Juliet, glaring at a knot in her hair. "And just look at my hair! Tangles, knots, spilt ends…when will the torture end?"

"Tomorrow!" squealed Christina, wriggling on her bed. "I'm so excited! We can go to the hair salon, we can go to my favorite café, my favorite shops, my favorite-"

"I think we should let Ella and Juliet pick some places as well," Allis interjected with a giggle. She turned to Ella. "There's a nice book store nearby…I can take you there. I noticed you liked reading."

Ella blushed as she realized Allis was staring at the large stack of history books on her desk. "Oh…yeah…thanks."

Christina slapped her face with both hands, squishing her cheeks together. "Oh, I'm so glad we're all friends! This is going to be so awesome!"

"I, for one, cannot wait," said Juliet, giving up on her hair and limping to her bed. "Ugh, how will I be able to walk tomorrow?"

"It'll be a bit better tomorrow," replied Allis. "As someone who has received a lot of bruises in her life time, I know how you feel."

"Were you really clumsy?" asked Ella.

"No, my sister and I fought a lot."

"What? You mean your sister gave you bruises?" gasped Juliet. She had just climbed in bed before jumping back out. "You poor dear! No little sister should ever have to endure pain brought by the ones they love!" She wrapped her arms around Allis and held her close, stroking her hair. "Now, now, dear. As a big sister myself, I feel that it is my duty to let you know how a _good_ big sister should act towards her little sister. Ah! Idea! Tomorrow, we shall have a grand day…_as sisters_."

"Wow, uh, it was a long time ago…" Allis mumbled. "You really don't have to…"

"Nonsense!" laughed Juliet. "It'll be fun! I'll buy you clothes, take you out for milkshakes; my little sister _loves_ milkshakes, do you? Oh, it's going to be marvelous!"

"Y-yay," stammered Allis, her eyes wide with fear. "_Help me_," she mouthed to her roommates.

The two girls shook their heads.

Juliet unwrapped herself from Allis. "I promise to give you the proper love and care a big sister should always provide for her little sister."

Allis stared at Juliet, seeing her for the first time. The sincere smile, sparkling eyes, gentle hands cradling her shoulders like Allis was made of fine porcelain and that soft voice she spoke in…that promise she made…

Allis leaned in and rested her head in the crook of Juliet's neck. "Thanks," she said to her shoulder. "That's really sweet of you."

Juliet smiled and patted her on the back. "Anything for a friend."

* * *

><p>Ella squinted her eyes. She was dreaming…of herself, sitting on a grassy field. The sun was out and warm, and the breeze was lazy and cool. There was light everywhere, until the light suddenly stopped, as if something was blocking the sun. Something large, dark, <em>evil<em>, stealing her warmth…

Ella's eyes peeled open to find Christina's face looming over her.

"Are you awake?" whispered Christina, a smile on her face.

"You tell me," whispered Ella, her expression dead.

Christina moved away to lean over Juliet, repeating the process, expect Juliet gave a tiny yelp of surprise.

"Is all day free?" asked Ella, swinging her legs out of bed.

"Yes! Isn't it fantastic?" Christina was already washed and ready. Her pixie cut hair was shiny and spiky, and she wore a bright blue jeans paired with a flowing floral blouse. "Do you like my shirt? I designed it myself! I made it in the fashion workshop I went to back home. Look! Juliet! Do you like my top?"

"Has she shown you her sketchbook yet?" asked Allis, peering at everyone from under her blankets.

"Yes, they're beautiful designs," said Ella, nodding at Christina.

The four girls were soon ready and made their way to the mess hall.

"Wow, girls, looking good. I see you don't leave things for the imagination as usual, Allis," said Jasmine, winking at her friend.

Allis rolled her eyes and subconsciously pulled her shorts down. The tight denim reached a quarter down her thighs, and hugged her body with the force of a crocodile's bite. "You think I'll get a boyfriend with my dazzling personality?"

"You look good as well," Riley said to Ella, smiling at her.

"Thanks, uh, you too!" Ella smiled nervously, glancing quickly to Juliet, who seemed to be engrossed in Jasmine's outfit.

"So gorgeous! Would you be so kind as to lend me this top? I just want to sketch it. It's simply divine!"

"I would have thought you'd have something like this already," said Jasmine, staring at her shirt. "I bought this when I went to India."

"India? Ah, uh, yes. No, I don't have anything like this, maybe back home – I can't seem to remember."

Kris broke the conversation with a loud groan. "Don't you girls talk about anything other than clothes?" he asked.

"Shut up," said Jasmine. "We talk about hair as well."

Breakfast was full of conversation and excitement. The students all merged together, talking loudly and sharing idea for the day. The plan was set: they would do whatever they wanted.

"We're free!" screamed Jasmine as they passed through the doors.

"Now what?" asked Ella.

"Now…" Allis took out a pain of sunglasses from her bag and placed them on her face. "I don't really know, what was the plan?"

"I don't really remember," replied Riley, looking around. "Let's just walk around, I guess."

"Sounds like a plan," sighed Kris.

* * *

><p>AN: the next two chapters are also going to be a lil short sorry i am writing these all in one day bcuz i forgot to write them in the week oops but there will be two more chapters today becuz i promISED<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Another Dimension

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>"Oh my, that's beautiful," sighed Juliet, gazing wistfully at a long, ruby red gown. The bodice was encrusted with tiny jewels, glimmering in the sunlight streaming through the window.<p>

"Yeah, and expensive," pointed out Christina as she peered at the dangling tag. "How much money did you bring?"

Juliet rummaged through her backpack. "I didn't really know how much to really bring so I just brought all of it."

Christina stared, her mouth hanging open. "Oh my gosh, put that away before anyone sees that!"

Juliet looked puzzled. "Why?"

"That's a lot of money," hissed Christina, leaning in. "If someone strange sees that, they would probably try to steal it."

"Oh dear," gasped Juliet. "I hadn't thought of that…Ella? Ella, come here, take some of this money." She split the stack of bills in half and handed the rest to Ella. "Make sure no one sees it, just to be safe."

"Thanks," Ella said, stuffing the money in her own bag.

"Why do you guys have so much money anyways? Are you like…rich or something?"

Ella swallowed hard. "Um…"

Juliet smiled and placed her hand on Ella's shoulder. "You see, we are from a very elite…organization, so money is no problem to us. Our teacher is able to provide us whatever we need."

Allis stood still. She had been admiring another dress in the same window, and was going to move on before she heard Juliet speak.

_Come on, Allis, just walk away, come on, don't be a jerk, please don't say anything, please just continue…_

"What organization?" she blurted, turning around.

_Crap! What is wrong with me?_

"Well, I suppose _organization_ may be a tad too elusive…I think ' a group of intellectuals under the guidance of a single teacher' is a better way to describe it," piped Ella, smiling at her friends. "It's not really that special…well, to us it is."

"What do you do there? What's it called?" Allis pushed on.

"Ah, uh, we can't really share everything," Ella said, thinking quickly. "Our teacher likes to keep the school unknown. I don't know why."

Allis nodded, chewing her lip. "Okay. Does it have anything to do with Equestria?"

Ella froze. Juliet's facial expression seemed to darken.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," she said softly, her eyes boring into Allis's.

Allis knew what that was. It was a warning; stop talking now, and we will continue like nothing has happened.

But Allis's mouth didn't seem to want to stop.

"Equestria… I tried researching it and nothing came up. Must be hidden pretty well."

Juliet crossed her arms and stared hard at Allis. Her face was devoid of any emotion. "Were you snooping around our bags again, Allis?"

"Gosh, Allis, why do you do this?" muttered Christina, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Juliet, Ella, I really thought she had changed."

"So did we," spat Juliet, narrowing her eyes.

"N-no! I wasn't snooping! I swear! I overheard you guys talking about it and 'returning to your normal lives' or something," Allis quickly said. Her face was beginning to feel cold and hot at the same time.

"I said that," murmured Juliet. "You weren't sitting with us, though."

"No," said Ella. "You were standing behind me."

Allis swallowed hard. "Yeah, I was getting up to go to the bathroom when I just happened to hear the conversation…"

"Okay," sighed Juliet. "That's fine. Let's just put this behind us. We'd also appreciate it if no more talk about…Equestria happened. Okay?"

"Okay," nodded Allis, smiling tightly.

Juliet's expression smoothed and was replaced with a cool smile. "Now, Allis, I did promise you a fun sisterly day. Come!" She grabbed Allis's arm and pulled her close, linking their arms together. "Let's go try on those dresses!"

Christina sidled up to Ella. "Yeah, again, I'm really sorry about that…"

"It's okay," said Ella. "I admit, I would be just as curious about everything if I was in her place."

Christina smiled. "Thank god you're not that angry. Although, Juliet looked really scary back there."

Ella laughed, remembering her friend's face. "Yeah, you really don't want to get on her wrong side."

She glanced at the pair of girls in the shop. Juliet was expertly shuffling through the delicious choices of dresses, while Allis cowered from the glares of the employees who didn't seem to appreciate her own outfit.

"Come on, let's join them!" Christina held Ella's hand tightly and walked over to the door. "Hey, hey Jasmine! We're trying on dresses, come on!" she called out.

"Awesome! I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>"That's pretty," commented Jasmine, staring at Ella's body. "But I don't really think it's you."<p>

Ella turned around to face her reflection in the mirror. She had tried picking her own dress instead of getting advice from her friends and had selected a deep emerald, knee high dress, complete with ruffles all along the sides of her figure. It was pretty, yes, but Jasmine was right; it was too frilly and ruffled and made her look a bit like a giant booger.

"Purple suits you more, especially with your hair," Jasmine continued. "Something loose, yet fitting. Ooh, and sparkly."

"Yeah, purple's one of the main colors I usually wear," Ella agreed.

"Wait here!" Jasmine rushed off.

"Tada!" Juliet burst through the dressing room door. She was wearing a floor length, pale champagne gown. It accentuated her curves and made her skin even darker than it already was. "What do you think? Fabulous? Or gorgeous?"

"W-wow," stuttered Ella. "I'd have to choose both."

"Hey, I found this one…woah." Jasmine stopped and stared at Juliet. She let out a long whistle. "I can't wait to see how much that one costs."

Juliet smiled coyly. "Perhaps it's a tad too ostentatious then…oh, I heard something about a dance at the end of the week?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "After the exam at the end of the week, there's like a giant dance to take the pressure off. It's like a tradition or something, I don't really care."

"Well, we'll have to find the perfect dresses," said Juliet, smiling widely. "Finally! An activity that I can excel in!" She rushed back into the changing room to try on more dresses.

"Anyways, here's one I found." Jasmine handed the dress to Ella. It was a fresh lilac, with dozens of tiny rhinestones decorating the bodice, spreading out onto the full skirt. It reached to just above her knees. "Pair that shiz with some white heels and you'd be looking almost as good as me."

Ella laughed. "Thanks, Jasmine. I can't wait to try it on."

* * *

><p>"Three hours! It took you girls three hours to finally pick a god-forsaken piece of cloth!" snapped Riley as they sat down at a table. "Kris and I have been waiting for you all this time!"<p>

"Okay, literally no one said you had to wait," Allis snapped back. "You could have just went; no one would have cared."

"Oh," Riley said. "Well, whatever. Let's just eat."

They had sat down at Christina's favorite café for a light snack. There was a selection of small sandwiches, fairy cakes, tea and coffee, your usual menu.

Juliet picked up her fruit tart and took a small nibble. "We have all day, yes?"

"Yeah," said Christina, sipping hot chocolate from her mug. "Here, try these cookies, they're so good."

Juliet accepted the baked good. "I'm sure they are."

"So you all got dresses? You're all ready for the dance?" asked Kris, blowing on his cup of coffee.

"Yes! They're all gorgeous, of course," replied Juliet.

"I can't wait to see in yours," Riley said, turning to Ella.

Ella suddenly began to cough. "S-sorry, uh, t-thanks. Water, please."

Allis smiled and looked around. "Oh, ew, check out who's walking over to us."

Everyone turned their heads to see Amber walking towards the table, a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, Amber! Hello dear," Juliet called out, waving her hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't Pee-wee Herman!"

"Out shopping for some Pampers?"

"Looking for the bathroom? There's a mattress store on the other block!"

Amber's face quickly turned scarlet before giving up on his original mission. He turned and slunk away.

"What are you doing?" asked Juliet, frowning at her friends. "Why did you make him turn around?"

"We don't want to some loser hanging around us," Riley said, shooting Amber a dirty look. "You wanna know what that guy did? For a full week, he's been wetting his freakin' bed. He's a huge baby."

"When did this happen?" Juliet looked back at the boy's retreating figure. He disappeared.

"Like, just before you guys arrived. A whole week! His roommates were disgusted so they warned everyone not to let Amber near them, or else he'd pee on them."

The table shook with laughter, excluding Ella and Juliet.

"Well, obviously there could be a problem with him, but that is no reason to act so cruelly!" scolded Juliet. "How dare you make fun of him so mercilessly?" She got up, and walked away.

Ella stood up as well, reaching into her bag and pulling out a few bills. "That should cover our share."

Both girls rushed after Amber, desperate to comfort him.

"I kinda feel bad now," muttered Christina.

Everyone on the table lowered their heads, shame radiating off their bodies.

* * *

><p>AN: i feel bad for my baby Amber i really like him he reminds me of armin arlert from snk haha cuties. i should torture him a bit more.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Another Dimension

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>Amber's lean figure appeared in front of them.<p>

"Oh, thank Celestia we found you," panted Juliet, breathless from sprinting towards him.

"Who's Celestia?" he asked, turning around. He gasped when he saw who was speaking. "J-Juliet!"

"Yes, it's me. And this is my friend, Ella. You've met her, I presume? Anyways, we wanted to talk to you."

Amber looked down. "There's nothing to talk about. I didn't know you hung out with that crowd. I'll just leave."

"No!" Juliet grabbed his hand, stopping him from escaping. "We want to apologize to you. Ella and I didn't know why they were being horrible, but we would still like to apologize. We're sorry."

Amber gazed into Juliet's eyes, tears threatening to spill. "T-thanks…" He bit his lip and closed his eyes, unable to stop a few drops.

Juliet brought him close and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk? There's an ice cream parlor somewhere, isn't there?" asked Ella, placing a hand on Amber's back.

He lifted his head, a smile on his face. "Yeah. I go there all the time. They've got the best flavors. I wanted to take you one day, Juliet."

"Well, let's go now," Juliet agreed, smiling down at Amber. She didn't let go of his hand as he led the girls to the quaint restaurant.

"Here we are. It's called 'Scoops'," said Amber, dragging Juliet in.

They sat down in a comfortable booth. The seats were plush, and the atmosphere was overall very calming and friendly.

"They have some actual food, like waffles and pancakes. It's all sweets…have you girls had lunch?" Amber asked.

"I guess this can be our lunch," said Ella, opening the menu. "I wouldn't mind having waffles for lunch."

"What do you recommend, Amber?" Juliet turned to him. The booth was a tad small, so she and Amber had to squeeze in tight – not that Amber seemed to mind.

"Oh, well, I always have a sundae, they're really good. Or a banana spilt. No! I know! They've got this really amazing dish. It's called 'Crêpe-cinne'. It's basically just a crêpe cut up like fettuccine pasta, covered in ice cream and chocolate syrup and all that…"

"It sounds delicious, let's get one to share," Juliet smiled.

Amber's eyes turned wide with amazement, with a grin to match. He abruptly stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!"

Ella watched him go. "I'm sensing something here, Juliet. You should be careful around him."

Juliet sighed. "Ella, haven't you seen this before? A young boy vying for my attention and being happy when he gets it?"

Ella pondered for a bit before it hit her. "Oh Celestia…he's Spike!"

Juliet nodded. "I know what I'm doing, Ella. I've done it before, haven't I? What's the harm in humoring him for the rest of the week? Why, if I'm not mistaken, he'll gather the courage to ask me to the dance soon. Of course, I'll say yes, we'll have a grand time, and I'll leave him with a kiss on the cheek. Nothing too serious, so don't worry about forming a relationship with a human and all that."

"That's such a nice thing you're doing," said Ella.

Juliet chuckled. "They don't call me the element of generosity for nothing, dear."

Amber came back, and sat back down. "I took the liberty of ordering for us. I didn't really know what you wanted, Ella, but I ordered a stack of waffles for you. You can use the syrups here for toppings," he pointed to the bottles on the table. "Is that okay?"

"Thanks, Amber," said Ella. "That's okay."

Amber smiled. "Cool." He shifted in his seat so he could look at Juliet. "So…you're probably wondering why they were all laughing at me…"

"Oh, dear, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell us," cooed Juliet.

"But…it might make you feel better if you talk about it," said Ella. "We won't judge you, don't worry."

Amber took a deep breath. "I have nocturnal enuresis…which means that I wet the bed at night." He spoke strongly, relieved to be able to share his discomfort and shame with others. "It's been a problem for me ever since I was a kid, and it's really hard for me to deal with it. Everyone laughs at me and no one understands what I go through." His clenched his hands into fists, to stop the shaking. "It's not my fault I have an…overactive bladder," he muttered. "I just get teased."

"Well now, that is nothing to be ashamed about," said Ella. "If you can't help it, and it sounds like an actual health problem, the only thing you can do is seek treatment. I'm sorry that no one seems to support you, but we're here for you."

"Ella's right. It may be an embarrassing thing, yes, but that shouldn't be an excuse to mock you. And if anyone bothers you again," Juliet leaned it. "Call us, and we'll rip them apart."

Amber giggled nervously. "I don't think you could rip someone apart, Juliet."

Ella tilted her head. "I'm guessing you haven't seen her get angry then."

The food arrived, halting the conversation about bladders and bringing light topics, such as favorite foods and movies and school. Ella and Juliet were somehow able to magically dodge all questions about their backgrounds, leaving Amber with insufficient knowledge about them. Not that he really seemed to care; he just liked listening to Juliet's voice, watch Juliet's hands move around excitedly as she talked about her fashion lines…She really was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Ella glanced at the wall clock. "Wow, it's four already. When does our free day end?"

"Like, nine, or nine-thirty. Let's say nine to be careful," replied Amber. "D-do you girls have to meet up with the others soon?"

"I suppose. I _did_ promise Allis that I would be her big sister for the day…oh, if only she hadn't joined in the mockery. Well, we'd better be off."

Amber looked down. "I guess I'll see you around…"

Juliet stared at the boy. "Oh, don't be silly! You're coming with us."

"What?" he laughed. "As if those guys would let me hang out with you."

Juliet shook their head. "I will make them apologize to you and you can hang out with us for the rest of the day, unless you have other friends to get to?"

"N-no! Can I hang out with you?" he pleaded, his eyes wide and desperate.

"Of course," Juliet said, casually throwing her arm around his shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess you can't control whether you piss the bed…are we cool?" Riley finished his apology, reaching out a hand for Amber to shake.<p>

Amber smiled shyly. "Yeah, we're cool. Thanks for saying sorry. I appreciate it."

"Perfect!" Juliet clapped her hands. "Now, why don't you boys run along together to some sports shop or whatever? Allis! Come here! There are more shops to go to!"

"Ugh, Juliet, really? Aren't we over that sister thing?"

"Allis."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>AN: wow okay here we are 3 chapters in a day. I am tired. the children are crying. I leave in like 2 hours to the airport but i come back in like 2 weeks so when i get back (after my snk marathon lol) i will continue on with...Pegasi! Yes, we finally get to the most interesting part. I'm going to push the T rating limit with that one so hold on to your fedoras (sorry not sorry) because it will get mean. enjoy this for now ugh i hate this part so much<p> 


End file.
